


Ещё одна маска сброшена

by ladySol, ледиСоль (ladySol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcoholism, BDSM, BDSM but it’s not formalized, D/s elements, D/s elements but the dynamic shifts back and forth, Dishonesty, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Felching, Homophobic Slurs, Long Hair, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Pet Names, Prostitution, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Snowballing, Suicidal Ideation, Switching, but the rimming is, dubcon, hate!sex, infidelity but it depends on your definition, lots of pet names, negative attitude towards sex work, non-con, not infidelity in an explicitly committed relationship, past death of another minor character, past suicide of a minor character, the felching isn’t graphic, threat of whipping
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/ladySol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Драко – работающий инкогнито элитный проститут. Ни о чём не догадываясь, Гарри нанимает его. Затем следует порно, выясняется, кто чего стоит, поднимается вопрос о семейном счастье, снова много порно, и наконец истина проступает сквозь паутину лжи. (И потом ещё порно. Серьёзно, если не хотите сексуальных сцен одну за другой, вам, вероятно, лучше этого не читать. Вас предупредили).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Пролог. Часть первая: Эскорт услуги. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Mask Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780708) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> Примечания от автора lettered для raitala:  
> 1\. raitala, я так волновалась, когда меня к тебе назначили. Потом увидела, что наши симпатии/антипатии совпадают, и сделала то, что позволяю себе крайне редко – стала сочинять свободно. Вот почему сцены секса получились такими тяжёлыми и бессвязными. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
> 2\. Из других новостей, A – самая великолепная в целом мире бета. Она вычитывала всё очень быстро, за считанные дни; по частям, не по порядку, и всё равно оставляла просто удивительно полезные комментарии. Она помогла мне писать лучше. Но все ошибки – мои.  
> 3\. Благодарю также B за то, что помогла мне в последнюю минуту выяснить, чего хочет raitala. Ты куколка!
> 
> _____
> 
> Примечания от переводчика:
> 
> Авторы фика: hd_erised, lettered
> 
> Внимание: проституция; элементы БДСМ, доминирования/подчинения и т.д. (читайте предупреждения и тэги), но фанфик вовсе не об этом.  
> Текст макси, состоит из пролога, четырёх частей и эпилога. Пока более-менее отбечен только пролог, бета - Prunezany (все ошибки - мои, потому что исправляю не всё подряд). К концу февраля 2021 года переведено 26%.

**авторы: hd_erised, lettered**

___

**Пролог**

.

— Привет, дорогая, — бросил Драко, выходя из камина. — Что ты ещё затеяла?

— Не люблю никаких затей, — Панси сидела за рабочим столом, но, похоже, бездельничала. Ничего нового: она, как правило, ничем себя особо не утруждала. Панси томно протянула свиток и, вообще, держалась так, словно пригласила Драко в офис вовсе не для того, чтобы дать очередное задание.

— Ты не любишь всё, что требует усилий, — подходя к столу, заметил Драко. — И всё же, когда ты меня вызывала, в твоём голосе я уловил явную злость.

Он хотел взять свиток, но Панси не отдала.

— Не знаю, могу ли доверить тебе это.

Опустив руку, Драко пожал плечами.

— Новый клиент? В моей помощи ты, видимо, не нуждаешься.

— Хочешь заняться этим или нет? — прищурилась Панси.

— Дело ведь не в желании, не так ли? — сказал Драко, но свиток всё-таки забрал. Развернув пергамент, взглянул на имя и пожелания нового клиента. И перечитав дважды, снова посмотрел на Панси.

— Только гонца не убивай, — сказала она.

— Думаешь, это смешно?

— А что такое?

Драко пару секунд изучал её скучающее лицо, затем вернулся к пергаменту:

— «Гарри Поттеру требуется сопровождение на приёме в Министерстве».

— Читать я умею, — заметила Панси.

— Это какой-то розыгрыш. Жалкая попытка пошутить.

— Ерунда.

— Тогда ты не станешь возражать, — Драко достал палочку и зажёг на её конце небольшое пламя.

Но едва поднёс к нему свиток, Панси проронила:

— Не стала бы этого делать.

— Почему? — удерживая пергамент в опасной близости от огня, спросил Драко.

— Мне-то в любом случае без разницы, — Панси рассматривала свои ногти. — Но это может принести неплохие деньги.

— А это тебя уже волнует.

— Как и тебя, — Панси всё же на него взглянула.

Драко потушил огонь, сунул палочку в карман и снова уставился в пергамент.

— Гарри Поттеру, герою волшебного мира, любимцу прессы, ставленнику Министерства и кумиру масс - тому самому Поттеру - понадобился эскорт.

— Может, заскучал, — вяло повела плечом Панси.

Драко перечитал пергамент. На сухую просьбу не походило - должно быть, Поттер не впервые обращался к Панси. Зная её, стоило предположить, что клиент он давний, видимо она, предварительно договорившись о секретности, уже не раз ему помогала. Поттер мог назначать свидания, и никто бы об этом никогда не узнал.

Скатав пергамент, Драко задумчиво постучал им по губам.

— Не заскучал, — сказал он, опуская свиток. — Он разочарован.

— Ой, можно подумать, у него море поводов для разочарований.

— Вот именно, — сказал Драко. — Я его знаю. Святой человек. Герой войны. Ему этого мало.

— Так и будешь пустословить? — Панси придвинула к себе чистый лист пергамента. - Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

— Это не пустословие. Разве не понимаешь? — Драко развёл руками. — Он жаждет стать богом.

— Как и все мы, — Панси обмакнула перо в чернила.

— Мало, что за ним всюду таскаются толпы поклонников, — продолжил Драко, — теперь Поттер хочет себе ещё и послушного раба, согласного со всем, что он скажет, и исполняющего любые приказания. Кто скроется в его тени, появляясь лишь чтобы вставать перед ним на колени и лизать ему руки.

— Облизывание за дополнительную плату.

— Отвратительно. Его непомерное самолюбие.

— Считаешь, лучше отдать эту работу Тео?

— Тео? — Драко моргнул, высвобождаясь из потока мыслей. — Нет. Тео всё испортит. Нет. Тео? Серьёзно?

— Ты ведь, безусловно, взять её не можешь.

— Не хотелось бы, — Драко взглянул на свиток, который всё ещё держал в руке. — Но почему это я не могу?

— Уж слишком эмоционально воспринимаешь.

— Эмоционально? Ничего подобного.

— Отвращение - эмоция, — пояснила Панси, записывая что-то на пергаменте. — Мне ли не знать. Единственная, что у меня осталась.

— Поттер сломал нам жизнь.

— Не он. Волдеморт.

— Ты поняла, о чём я, — Панси продолжала писать, и Драко добавил: — Поттер и его сторонники. Но он - в первую очередь.

— Вечно он в первую очередь.

— А куда нам было деваться? Чего они от нас ждали? Отняли буквально всё. И рассчитывали ещё, что мы будем поступать как нормальные люди?

— Может, как раз и рассчитывали, что проституцией займёмся. Сейчас нам это на руку, — Панси отложила перо и взмахнула палочкой над пергаментом, высушивая чернила. – И что теперь, дёргаться всякий раз, как появится клиент из Гриффиндора?

— А у тебя есть другие?

— Нет, — Панси принялась сворачивать пергамент, — И вообще никого не будет, если этого упустим. Он самый выгодный, если всё пройдёт хорошо, заработаем уйму денег. Но если облажаемся - компания прогорит, и мы с ней заодно. Нам понадобится лучшее, что у нас есть, и, насколько я помню, это всё ещё ты. Так скажи мне, ты способен вести себя как мужчина и подставить Поттеру задницу, или мне найти кого-то с более крепкими яйцами?

Панси продолжила сворачивать пергамент.

— Всё время забываю, какой ты бываешь убедительной, — сказал ей Драко.

Она даже не взглянула.

После войны Драко, Панси, Теодора Нотта и других лишили как состояний, так и земель. После суда отец и Грегори Гойл угодили в Азкабан, оставшихся в семье денег хватило лишь на квартиру для матери. Драко вынужден был искать работу, однако Министерство не ограничилось поборами в пользу победителей, но и приняло Указ о перестройке.

Статья три-семь-девять Указа гласила, что ни один предприниматель, ни одна организация не вправе нанимать на работу бывших Пожирателей или их пособников. Панси с Ноттом Пожирателями смерти никогда не были – зато отец Нотта был, и весь Хогвартс слышал, как Панси призывала отдать Поттера Тёмному лорду, – так что, признанные пособниками, они тоже не могли получить оплачиваемой должности.

Статья три-восемь-два Указа позволяла бывшим Пожирателям и их пособникам использовать лишь самые простые заклинания, доступные ученикам третьего курса. Но серьёзные чары, требующие более двух слов, двух движений палочкой или сильных эмоций, открыто применять стало нельзя. В частном порядке – пожалуйста, но не при всех. Также, согласно статье три-восемь-три, им запретили покупать и варить зелья, сложнее примитивных настоек.

В маггловском мире Драко, Панси и Нотту работы тоже не нашлось. В жутких модных бутиках и ресторанах запрашивали какие-то лицензии и документы; но - даже узнав достаточно, чтобы создать нужные иллюзии, – ужиться с магглами Драко так и не смог. Те полагали, что он свободно обращается с их деньгами, мобильными телефонами и прочими мелкими устройствами, и научить терпения ни у кого не хватило. В Азкабане у Драко была бы по крайней мере крыша над головой.

Панси продала себя первой. Вряд ли пренебрежительней отнеслась к собственному телу, просто оказалась умнее других. Проституция - одна из немногих на Земле профессий, в которых личность подтверждать не обязательно, чего уж проще. Панси раньше всех догадалась трахаться, забив на то, кто она такая, и получать за это деньги.

Драко это ненавидел. Он обязан был защитить её. Всех их должен был защитить, но не справился. Сбил с пути; и если кто и должен расплачиваться - так это он. Драко убеждал Панси, что лучше продаст себя вместо неё, но она отказалась. Больше помочь было нечем, оставалось только присоединиться.

Полгода они торговали собой на улицах и заработали достаточно, чтобы прокормиться, снять квартиру на двоих и вдобавок арендовать Панси офис. Именно тогда удалось впервые купить ингредиенты для Оборотного, а оно не только скрыло их истинные лица от клиентов, но и позволило свободно использовать сложную магию, вроде аппарации. Согласно статье три-восемь-три зелье это, разумеется, готовить запрещалось, варили его тайно, но с ним бизнес процветал.

К счастью, они были талантливы - и не только в сексе, хотя и в нём тоже. Благодаря правильному воспитанию удавалось стать клиентам отличными компаньонами. Пришлось петь, танцевать, музицировать; они знали много красивых развлекательных заклинаний, владели несколькими языками, с лёгкостью могли поддержать и светскую беседу, и разговор о политике, книгах, истории. Вскоре клиенты платили уже гораздо больше, чем просто за секс.

Со временем в компании появились новые сотрудники, и первым стал Нотт. Панси, приняв на себя управление, оставила клиентов Драко и Нотту. Она всегда лучше всё планировала и удачнее организовывала дела, Драко и самому хотелось, чтобы она перестала торговать собой. Взаимные уступки бывают необходимы.

Драко и Панси в шутку называли себя службой эскорт услуг «Неизбежность», и под этим именем приняли на работу ещё нескольких слизеринцев - Дафну Гринграсс, Милли Булстроуд. Клиентура у «Неизбежности» значительно расширилась – в основном благодаря доставшимся от Панси знакомствам и контрактам. С заурядной проституцией было покончено. «Неизбежность» стала почти законной, насколько вообще могла считаться законной компания, предоставлявшая подобные услуги. Со многими клиентами Драко даже сексом не занимался. Те платили исключительно за удовольствие провести вместе с ним вечер - поскольку и не догадывались, с кем общаются на самом деле.

Пролетело восемь лет, с родителями Драко почти не виделся. Панси вполне себя обеспечивала, так что заботиться приходилось лишь о себе. Зарабатывал Драко достаточно, имел роскошную квартиру и мог позволить себе почти всё, что хотел, но... он всё ещё был эскортом, и виноват в этом Поттер. Поттер защищал Драко в суде, а затем исчез. Исчезли все просившие амнистии для детей, а потом оставившие их без средств. Указ о перестройке практически уничтожил факультет Слизерина.

Поттер обязан был заплатить. Драко вернул свиток на стол.

— Ты ещё здесь? — удивилась Панси.

— Я сделаю это, — сказал Драко.

— В обличии Тристана? — поинтересовалась Панси, не отрываясь строчившая что-то в одном из своих фолиантов. Её тёмные волосы, переливаясь в солнечных лучах, выглядели почти серебряными.

— Да.

— Отдай это Горацио, — она по-прежнему на него не смотрела, протягивая пергаментный конверт.

Драко конверт забрал.

— Ты знала, что я соглашусь.

— Когда это, скажи на милость, ты отказывался от чего-либо, связанного с Поттером?

— Могу и отказаться. Я не одержим. Готов вообще никаких дел с Поттером не иметь.

— Попытайся.

Драко поджал губы. 

— Отнеси это Поттеру, Горацио, — сказал он, привязывая конверт к лапе совы.

Горацио взлетел, плавно взмахивая крыльями на фоне неба, и Драко проводил его взглядом.

*

**Часть I  
Эскорт услуги**

.

**1**

.

Пять дней спустя, превратившись в Тристана, Драко аппарировал в Гемпшир и оказался на краю тихой волшебной деревушки.

На заре «Неизбежности» Драко и Панси всегда пользовались Оборотным. Но компания развивалась и Драко совершенствовал зелье. С Оборотным всё время приходилось опасаться, что одолженное тело кто-нибудь узнает. К тому же Панси требовала, чтобы сотрудники носили исключительно шикарную одежду – обидно бывало, когда та подходила лишь выбранному клиентом телу.

В итоге Драко разработал Маскарадный пунш. Зелье это - не настолько универсальное, как Оборотное, - не убавляло и не прибавляло вес, а лишь изменяло отдельные черты лица. Однако менялись они по желанию выпившего зелье, и походить на кого-то конкретного было необязательно. Маскарадный пунш оказался полезен ещё и тем, что действовал гораздо дольше Оборотного, к тому же его нельзя было обнаружить и проявить обычными заклинаниями. Как подозревал Драко, Панси украдкой лазила к нему в тайник за этим Пуншем, видимо надеясь сделать свой нос менее похожим на нос мопса.

Последним шедевром, созданным с помощью Маскарадного пунша, был Тристан. В какой-то мере тот сильно походил на Драко - просто не настолько, чтобы узнать. Слегка припухлые губы у Тристана выглядели привлекательней губ Драко, хотя оба обладали изящным контуром лица. Лоб и у Драко выдавался не значительно, а у Тристана был ещё более покатым, да и подбородок был немного круглее. Помимо этих существенных отличий Тристан мог похвастаться голубыми глазами и вьющимися, а не прямыми, соломенного цвета волосами.

Маскарадным пуншем Драко изменял лицо, но тело оставлял прежним, убирая лишь Тёмную метку со шрамами. Он мог бы и плечи сделать шире, но уже привык быть стройным и смирился с этим: может, он и не слишком накачанный, зато высокий.

Но сегодня вечером предстояло общаться с Поттером, и Драко подправил ещё одно - изменил голос. Его собственный Гарри мог бы узнать, поэтому Драко заколдовал гортань, придав голосу немного более высокий тон и уменьшив резонанс - шёлк вместо бархата.

Оказавшись в нужном переулке, Драко поправил мантию. Сегодня он надел очень дорогой серо-голубой шерстяной костюм, сшитый на заказ и выгодно подчёркивающий фигуру. Галстук выбрал небесно-голубой, под цвет глаз, Драко знал - сегодня у него точно всё получится.

Вдоль переулка, уместно названного Боярышниковым, тянулись кусты боярышника. За ними, примерно через акр друг от друга, возвышались пригородные дома, но перед Драко, там, где улица заканчивалась, простирались лишь засаженные деревьями холмистые поля. Пока не вынул из кармана листок и не прочёл надпись, Драко дома Поттера не видел, тот появился перед ним такой маленький, квадратный, какой-то совсем уж невзрачный. Перед домом рос запущенный сад, неухоженный и одичалый. По стенам зелёным ковром вился плющ.

Возможно, это был один из дюжины домов у Поттера, и тот использовал его для своих тайных свиданий с приватными или же сомнительными персонажами. Приют для любовных утех. Видимо, считал это оригинальным.

Пробравшись тропинкой через сад, Драко поднялся по облупленным ступеням к входной двери, решительно поднял руку и постучал.

Почти минуту спустя Гарри Поттер отворил дверь. Он был во всём чёрном - чёрный жилет, чёрная рубашка с расстёгнутыми рукавами, на поднятом воротнике болтался не повязанный ещё чёрный галстук-бабочка.

— Я - Тристан, — представился Драко.

Поттер скользнул по нему взглядом.

— Ты рано.

— Сейчас пять тридцать, — сказал Драко. — Это ты опаздываешь.

Поттер не сводил с него глаз.

Сдержав ухмылку, Драко небрежно сунул руки в карманы. Он точно знал, что выглядит великолепно и что Поттер это заметил.

— Может, проведём вечер прямо здесь, на крыльце? — протянул Драко.

Поттер распахнул дверь настежь.

— Входи.

Манеры у него, похоже, нисколько не улучшились. Драко последовал за Поттером в дом. Тут же послышались крики.

— Как смеешь ты! — вопил кто-то пронзительным голосом. Драко осмотрелся, звуки исходили от картины, на которой он, к удивлению, узнал портрет двоюродной бабушки Вальбурги. — Вносить грязь в нашу!..

— Не надо, — сказал Поттер.

— Но, Гарри, — смягчилась бабушка Вальбурга, — разве ты не видишь? Он оскверняет нас своим присутствием! Этот... Этот человек хуже, чем...

Поттер дёрнул верёвку, занавешивая картину.

— Не слушай её, — сказал он. — Она не это имела в виду.

Под занавесью всё ещё слышалось бормотание Вальбурги.

— Сюда, — Поттер с ходу открыл дверь в комнату, расположенную за внушительной прихожей.

Драко вошёл за ним в скромную, довольно уютную гостиную. Главной её особенностью были видавший виды камин и низкая софа, в одном из углов ютилось потёртое кожаное кресло, в другом - небольшой промятый диван. Банально и запущено, как раз по такому принципу, как всегда полагал Драко, и обставляли гриффиндорскую гостиную.

Поттер, видимо, считал себя скромником. Типично для него.

— Чей портрет? — спросил Драко, кивая в сторону бабушки Вальбурги.

— Это своего рода антиквариат, — сказал Поттер.

— Почему бы тебе просто не избавиться от него?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Он достался мне по наследству. Фамильная ценность.

Драко непроизвольно прищурился. Вальбурга была его семьёй, его, а не Поттера.

— Когда-то и у меня была такая тётушка.

— Ты к ней привыкнешь, — Поттер протянул руку. Драко поначалу не знал, как расценить этот жест, но вскоре из-под двери в гостиную со звоном влетело что-то мелкое. Оказалось - запонки Поттера: ублюдок колдовал без палочки. Покрасоваться решил.

— Заниматься семейными делами всё равно, что биться головой о стену, — сказал Драко, словно беспалочковую магию каждый день видел. — Проходит время – и уже не больно.

Поттер мельком взглянул на него, но ничего не ответил и снова вернулся к запонкам, застёгивая их заклинанием.

Драко присмотрелся. Он привычно гордился умением видеть людей насквозь – считывать скрытые мотивы по выражению лиц и языку тела. Навык весьма полезный, учитывая, что вся карьера у Драко строилась теперь на служении людям.

Однако Поттера понять оказалось не так просто, как обычных клиентов, с которыми приходилось иметь дело, к такому Драко был не готов. В школе Поттер вёл себя в основном демонстративно. А может, просто дурью маялся, так что и понимать его было нечего.

Прежде всего, у него маленькие глаза. Большие, как правило, выглядят привлекательнее, и тем не менее все превозносили Поттера, особенно после того, как тот избавился от очков. Говорили, воспользовался какой-то маггловской процедурой. Должно быть, не знал хорошо знакомое Драко заклинание, навсегда улучшающее зрение. Люди поэтизировали глаза Поттера, наверное потому, что те словно высечены на лице – вкупе с выдающемся лбом и идеальным греческим носом сощуренные глаза Поттера казались опасными.

— Полагаю, детали ты знаешь, — оправляя манжеты, сказал Поттер. — Мы идём на приём в Министерство.

— О да, — подтвердил Драко. — Я знаю об этом всё.

Поттер поморщился.

— Люди так переживают, считая меня одиноким. Не хочу с этим сталкиваться.

— О моём одиночестве тоже сплетничают, — как и ожидал Драко, Поттер тут же наградил его взглядом. Намеренно улыбнувшись, Драко добавил: — В Косом переулке это обычное дело.

— Неужели, — это, разумеется, был не вопрос, и Поттер вернулся к своим манжетам.

— Конечно, — сказал Драко. — В Косом вечно жизнь бурлит.

Поттер одёрнул рукав.

— Сегодня ночью не должно возникнуть никаких проблем.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Драко, проверяя голос Тристана на шелковистость.

Поттер окинул его быстрым взглядом и снова занялся рукавом.

— Тебе главным образом придётся просто стоять и улыбаться.

Грубость Поттера Драко не смутила. Многие клиенты относились к своим сопровождающим как к детали наряда, от Поттера Драко ничего другого и не ждал. Более того, Драко это планировал - чтобы победить, он в очаровательном Поттере сегодня решительно не нуждался, и если тот не желал болтать с эскортом - тем лучше. Поттер мог вести себя с Драко как с одной из своих запонок, как с любым предметом, который собирался добавить к костюму.

Планам Драко могло помешать лишь одно - необходимость притворяться, что Поттера хоть как-то можно терпеть.

— Нужно ещё придумать какую-то историю про нас, — сказал Драко, снова засовывая руки в карманы.

Поттер посмотрел на него.

— Даже если я просто стою и улыбаюсь, тебе вряд ли понравится, если гости на приёме узнают, что ты мне за это платишь, — тепло улыбнулся ему Драко.

Поттер нахмурился. Драко уже подумал, что тот на самом деле именно эту версию и собирается всем представить, чтобы окончательно всё испортить.

— Полагаю, нет, — отворачиваясь, резко сказал Поттер. Он подошёл к зеркалу, осмотрел мантию и повязал заклинанием галстук. — Есть идеи?

— Мы встретились в магазине мётел. Ты рассматривал «Реактивный поток» пятьсот шестидесятой модели, когда я...

— Нет.

— Хмм? — Драко постарался подавить раздражение, изобразив вежливое замешательство.

Поттер на него даже не взглянул и не оценил стараний, он всё ещё стоял к Драко спиной и поправлял галстук.

— Я не хожу за мётлами.

— Как же так?

Поттер высокомерно пожал плечами.

— Мне их бесплатно присылают.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Конечно же, если ты герой волшебного мира, все магазины сами готовы идти к тебе на поклон.

— Да, полагаю, — Поттер отвернулся от зеркала и направился к двери. — Акцио мантия!

— Тогда скажем, что познакомились у портного, — предложил Драко.

— Нет, — сказал Поттер, подхватывая чёрную мантию, проскользнувшую в дверь. — Мне присылают и всю мою одежду.

— Тогда почему ты одет, словно на похороны? — слова вылетели помимо воли - слишком уж много у Поттера отвратительных привилегий.

Но Поттер совсем не расстроился и даже позволил губам слегка дёрнуться. Драко назвал бы это улыбкой, однако других частей лица она не коснулась: Поттер оставался невозмутимым.

— Может, мне одному пойти? — только и сказал он.

В памяти сразу всплыло, как у Поттера потемнели глаза, когда Драко сказал на крыльце, что тот опаздывает. Поттер явно воспринял это как дерзость.

— Прости, — сохранив голос приятным, извинился Драко. — Боюсь, у меня слишком мало опыта, чтобы сочинить, как знакомятся с Мальчиком-который-выжил. У тебя есть какие-то предложения?

— Не знаю, — снова нахмурился Поттер.

— Ну же, — Драко улыбнулся, понимая, что улыбка вышла неотразимой - это была его собственная улыбка, которая сначала едва трогала губы, постепенно разгораясь на лице. Он знал, у Тристана она всегда выглядит обнадёживающей, а не жестокой. — Где ты сейчас находишь кого-то для нежных встреч?

— Я плачу за них, — ответил Поттер.

Ответил настолько ровно и мрачно, что Драко слегка испугался, но, призвав всё своё чувство юмора, восстановил самообладание.

— Возможно, так и стоит сказать, — заметил он. — Никто тебе не поверит, и это избавит нас от необходимости лгать.

— Маггловское кафе, — отводя взгляд, сказал Поттер.

— Прости? — переспросил Драко.

— Можем сказать, что встретились в маггловском кафе.

— Прекрасно, — одобрил Драко. — Что ж, решено. Меня зовут Тристан Боншанс. Я французский мастер зелий, совсем недавно переехал в Англию. Мы встретились в маггловском кафе и сразу нашли общий язык; ты пригласил меня на приём. Вскоре я планирую вернуться во Францию, так что мы не собираемся продлевать наш короткий роман.

— Французский мастер зелий?

— Предпочёл бы что-то другое?

— Нет. Ты говоришь по-французски?

— Oui.

— Ты говоришь не как... — Поттер сощурил глаза.

— …проститутка?

— Я собирался сказать «не как француз».

— Я разговариваю без акцента на обоих языках.

— А зелья?

— О да, я всемирно известный пивовар. Проституцией занялся лишь для подработки; казалось, это так весело и увлекательно.

— Неужели, — Брови у Поттера поползли вверх.

Драко улыбнулся. У Тристана такая улыбка становилась дразнящей.

— Мои лучшие навыки - скажем так - больше подошли бы в другой области.

— Надеюсь, эта область включает в себя общение с кучей зануд.

— Признаться, я превосходно лажу с малоинтересными людьми. Это было моей специализацией в школе.

Линия губ у Поттера снова слегка дёрнулась, как несколько минут до этого. Взгляд же, как и прежде, остался пристальным.

— Заранее спасибо за это.

— Сделаю с удовольствием, — скривив уголки рта, Драко подал руку. — Что ж, пора идти?

— Да, — сказал Поттер и взял его за руку.

*

В Министерстве Драко не бывал с тех пор, как его судили более десяти лет назад, но насколько внушителен главный министерский зал, забыть не мог. Драко к этому подготовился, как подготовился и к каждой детали сегодняшнего вечера - включая чиновника-распорядителя, встретившего их возле камина для именитых гостей.

Распорядитель с воодушевлением приветствовал их и тут же сообщил всем о прибытии героя волшебного мира.

— Гарри Поттер и гость! — сияя, провозгласил чиновник и бросился пожимать руку Поттеру, ещё не успевшему даже выйти из камина.

— Хаксвелл, — представился чиновник, тряся руку Поттеру по дороге в зал. — Как же я рад снова видеть вас, мистер Поттер!

— Благодарю, — сказал Поттер, высвобождая ладонь.

— Как мне представить вашего гостя? — осведомился Хаксвелл, и не подумав взглянуть на Драко.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал Поттер.

Хаксвелл остановился, оторопев и явно расстроившись.

— Я Тристан Боншанс, — сказал Драко.

— Весьма приятно, — Хаксвелл коротко кивнул Драко и опять вернулся к Поттеру: — могу ли я ещё быть как-то вам полезен, мистер Поттер? Здесь присутствуют несколько высших сановников. Я с лёгкостью мог бы вас познакомить с...

— Хаксвелл, — произнёс Драко. — Хаксвелл. Случайно не Миллард ли А. Хаксвелл?

— Да, — Хаксвелл медленно, с неприязнью, обернулся к Драко. — Это я.

— Неужели это вы проводили симпозиум по магическим отношениям с Турцией?

Хаксвелл нахмурился сильнее.

— Пятнадцать лет назад, — шевеля густыми усами, ответил он.

— Да, именно, — Драко светло ему улыбнулся. — На этой конференции присутствовал один мой знакомый. Он поместил воспоминание в Омут памяти и заставил меня просмотреть: сказал, это лучшая конференция из всех, что он посещал.

— Правда? — Хаксвелл выглядел удивлённым. — Не знал, что кто-то о ней ещё помнит.

— Что ж, я определённо считаю её безупречной, — заверил Драко. — В то время я, конечно, был всего лишь подростком, вы же знаете, в этом возрасте ещё не понимаешь, на что важно обратить внимание. Не могли бы вы напомнить мне о главных ваших выводах?

Хаксвелл проводил их через Атриум, с упоением пересказывая подробности единственного в своей жизни момента, когда совершил что-то хоть сколько-нибудь примечательное, и Драко слушал внимательно, с восхищением. Разумеется, он никогда не знал никого, кто посещал симпозиум Хаксвелла. Всего пару дней назад Драко даже не слышал ещё ни о каком симпозиуме... да и о самом Хаксвелле. Хотя тот, очевидно, ничего не забыл, и сейчас сопровождал прославленного героя, но он сам, а вовсе не Гарри Поттер, был в центре внимания - как раз этого Драко и добивался.

Однако после того как о них объявили и они попали на приём, проблемы стали множиться. Поттера окружили восторженные поклонники, в большинстве своём занимавшие самые высокие посты в магической Британии.

Драко улыбался, жал руки, и ко всем находил подход.

— Главный заместитель министра Чен, я прочёл вашу книгу о значении галлеона в экономике волшебников, — говорил Драко.

— Вы читали? — изумлялся штатный заместитель министра Чен, страдавший одышкой за плечом у Поттера.

— О да, самая захватывающая книга в этом году, — отвечал Драко, не перевернувший ни страницы. — Вы ведь планируете написать что-то ещё, не менее интересное?

Поттеру, вероятно не открывшему в жизни ни одной книги - не считая украденного им учебника по зельям, - только и оставалось, что стоять между ними дурак дураком, молчать и слушать.

С Уорлоком Пури, заядлым квиддичным болельщиком, Драко оживлённо обсуждал местные лиги, то, что сам он никогда за квиддичем не следил, вовсе им не мешало. Отвлечённый беседой, Пури прекратил вымаливать у Поттера подписать ему снитч и принялся разъяснять притворившемуся полным невеждой Драко, как исполняют различные финты. Поттер же, напротив квиддичем интересовавшийся, лишь неучтиво хмурился и в конце концов окончательно выпал из разговора.

У аврора Эспи, одержимого, как говорили, работой, Драко спросил про недавний арест, о котором прочёл в новостях. Слово за слово, и вскоре Эспи забыл, что только что активно обсуждал проблемы аврората с Поттером, и теперь с тем же упоением то же самое обговаривал уже с Драко; тот кивал, улыбался и усердно притворялся заинтересованным. Поттер, похоже, осознал, что его социальные навыки не превышают возможностей полуразумного моржа и забился в угол.

Настоящая сложность возникла, когда к толпе поклонников присоединились друзья Поттера. Аврор Эспи всё вещал, а Гермиона Грейнджер прошмыгнула тем временем в угол к Поттеру. Волосы, как и всегда пышные, она уложила этим вечером на удивление красиво - не стала ни выпрямлять, ни закалывать, а просто позволила им плыть облаком над головой. В прядях сверкали подходящие к платью наколдованные звёзды.

После войны Грейнджер громче других защищала детей Слизерина. И в перестройку не ратовала за то, чтобы Пожирателей лишили прав.

Драко почувствовал, как в груди закручивается жёсткий узел ненависти, и изобразил сладкую шаловливую улыбку. Отделался от аврора Эспи и прошествовал к Поттеру той походкой, которая никогда не оставалась незамеченной, выгодно подчёркивая преимущества фигуры.

— Гарри, — поддразнивающим голосом произнёс Драко, — не хочешь меня познакомить?

— А это необходимо? — в углу рта у Поттера появилась всё та же недоулыбка. — Похоже, ты и так всех здесь знаешь.

— Однако миссис Уизли не знает меня, — Драко элегантно поклонился Грейнджер.

— Можно на «ты», зови меня Гермионой, — нахмурилась Грейнджер. — Не знаю?

— Прости?

— Ощущение, что я откуда-то тебя знаю, — Грейнджер протянула руку, шаль сползла, приоткрывая плечо. — Просто не помню откуда.

Она явно рассчитывала на рукопожатие, но Драко руку ей поцеловал.

— Думаю, я бы запомнил, — сказал он, выпуская ладонь.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Тристан Боншанс, — представился Драко.

— Нет, думаю, не знаю тебя, — Грейнджер перевела взгляд с Драко на Поттера, выглядела она всё ещё обеспокоенной. — Как вы познакомились?

— Спрашиваешь, потому что Гарри никогда ни с кем не встречается? — рассмеялся Драко.

Гермиона улыбнулась, подозрения в глазах понемногу таяли. Она поправила шаль, закинув край на плечо.

— Ну... да. Он и правда у нас немного... затворник.

— Немного, — Драко обменялся с Грейнджер заговорщицкой улыбкой. — За весь вечер и пары слов не сложил.

— Я использовал их по отдельности, — заметил Поттер.

Шутка едва не сбила Драко с толку. Остроумия от Поттера он не ждал, но быстро исправился:

— На что не хватает слов, восполняет чувством юмора.

— Он бывает довольно забавным, — согласилась Грейнджер. — Кажется, мало кто это понимает. Чем занимаешься, Тристан?

— Я мастер зелий, — теперь Драко уже с особенной осторожностью выбирал, что сказать. Грейнджер - ведьма умная, и не настолько проста, чтобы вестись на разговоры о себе, она просто обязана с подозрением относиться тому, кого не знает и кто встречается с Поттером. Лестью тут не возьмёшь, её можно было лишь заинтересовать. — Сейчас обдумываю чрезвычайно сложный эликсир, который испытывал на прошлой неделе... но это технические подробности. Тебе, наверное, будет скучно?

Грейнджер засмеялась.

— Вообще-то, совсем наоборот.

— В самом деле? — Драко притворился удивлённым. — Как приятно. Сложность в замене одной из составляющих, — он принялся объяснять дальше, Грейнджер вникла и закивала. Помогло, что над этим эликсиром он ломал голову и раньше, не потому, что обожал академические журналы, просто в работе над Маскарадным пуншем пришлось исследовать прорву всевозможных зелий. Кроме того, Драко увлекался теоретической магией. До того, как Гарри Поттер сломал ему жизнь, Драко мечтал стать профессором. А ещё конструктором мётел. Или всемирно известной среди волшебников рок-звездой.

Когда к ним присоединился Лонгботтом, разговор перешёл на Дьявольские силки. У Поттера все эти академические премудрости явно в печёнках уже сидели, так что он - возможно, по глупости ни слова в разговоре не понимая, - дулся в углу, пил шампанское и поглядывал вокруг – чаще всего на Драко.

Драко же тепло общался с друзьями Поттера, танцевал с Джинни Уизли, обольщал ненавистных гриффиндорцев и наконец, изящно маневрируя, занял среди гостей позицию, полностью отвлёкшую всех от Гарри Поттера.

Соблазнять гостей оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось. Благодаря магическим хитростям Драко добыл список приглашённых и запомнил имя каждого здесь. Внимательно отслеживая магическую прессу, Драко всегда был в курсе новостей и многих гостей уже знал. И самому приятно разбираться в тонкостях светской жизни, и в работе полезно, ведь многие клиенты вовсе не прочь посплетничать, как и просто поговорить на интересные темы.

Будь мир справедливым, чтобы превзойти Поттера, стольких усилий не потребовалось бы. В отношениях с людьми Поттер был полным болваном. Назовите его привлекательным, если вам по душе хладнокровные накачанные парни, Драко такие не нравились, но... Поттеру это и ни к чему - сама его история была ему лучшей рекомендацией.

Как ни жаль, но люди уже забыли времена до Тёмного лорда, когда Визенгамотом - да и вообще на политической сцене - больше всего ценились ум, хитрость и смекалка. Драко вспоминал приёмы своего детства - грандиозные приёмы, залы, заполненные важными людьми, благотворительные балы, сборы средств, гала-концерты с участием могущественных ведьм и волшебников. В памяти хранилось, как блистали под восхищёнными взглядами и похвалами гостей мать с отцом, какими они были остроумными, элегантными, красивыми, как буквально светились добротой и проницательностью.

Чтобы оказаться в центре внимания, отцу не приходилось, как Поттеру, применять силу. Люциус Малфой не пробивался наверх ни палочкой, ни мечом. Он использовал свой ум, очаровывая и собирая вокруг себя нужных людей, и с помощью этих союзов медленно и неуклонно влиял на систему, достигая положения незаменимого для министра магии человека.

Но явился Тёмный лорд и всё разрушил. Он неумолимо подталкивал отца целиться слишком высоко; давал невыполнимые обещания, и волдемортова сила вскружила отцу голову.

Отец сглупил. Будь Драко на его месте, он бы показал миру лидера, достойного любви.

Благодаря Указу о перестройке Драко никогда не получит другого шанса попасть на министерский приём, никогда не продвинется в высоких социальных кругах и не сможет влиять на политику. Драко всего лишь проститутка и останется проституткой навсегда. Но уж сегодня ночью покажет свету и очарование, и элегантность, и интеллект, которых все так долго были лишены, а Гарри Поттер отойдёт на второй план.

Поттеру, само собой, такое понравиться не могло.

Едва ли не каждый раз, как только кто-то из гостей приближался к Поттеру, Драко с этим гостем заговаривал, одаривал солнечной улыбкой и сражал блеском ярко-голубых глаз Тристана. Поттер тогда отпивал шампанского, и взгляд у него заметно леденел. Шампанское, кстати, на приёме лилось рекой - со временем к Поттеру уже подходили одни официанты, и он неизменно забирал с подноса очередной бокал. Он пил и пил, сощуривался всё сильней, глядел всё свирепей, пока Драко не осознал, что Поттер не смотрит ни на кого в зале. Ни на кого - только на него, на Драко; и Поттер в ярости.

Он хотел себе аксессуар на вечер. Влюблённого раба, подчёркивающего статус и ловящего каждое слово. А получил Драко Малфоя, неспешно, но вполне действенно отбирающего каждую унцию света, предназначенного всеобщему герою.

И, что особенно приятно, самого Драко винить было не в чем. Он настолько вежливо, без усилий очаровывал всех вокруг, его внешность и характер сразу подкупали, никто бы не заподозрил Драко в намеренном захвате внимания. Надумай Поттер пожаловаться в контору, это лишь оскомину бы вызвало. Он получил ровно то, что заказывал - умного, привлекательного компаньона на торжественный вечер в Министерстве, а если компаньон оказался уж слишком умным и слишком привлекательным - Поттеру оставалось пенять на себя.

Вечер заканчивался, гости, обременённые семьями, детьми и другими обязанностями, разъехались. Поттер оторвался от стены в углу и подошёл к Драко.

Драко понимал, что Поттер зол. К тому ж ещё и пьян, наверное, мертвецки, так что, какую бы сцену они не разыграли сейчас в Боярышниковом переулке, вряд ли всё пройдёт красиво. Никогда больше Поттер не заключит сделки с «Неизбежностью», и Панси, скорее всего, не на шутку разозлится. Драко это не заботило - дело своё он сделал, и время провёл прекрасно. Даже когда Поттер нарисовался прямо перед Драко, в голове всё ещё слышались отголоски весёлого смеха, а на языке ощущался привкус шампанского.

— Пойдём? — спросил Драко, озаряя Поттера всё той же лёгкой, счастливой, весь вечер выручавшей улыбкой.

Поттер скользнул по нему стылым взглядом.

— Если ты готов.

— Для тебя - в любое время дня и ночи, — флиртуя, произнёс Драко.

— Тогда - вперёд, — Поттер по-джентльменски предложил руку, в уголках его губ образовалась знакомая складка.

Драко засмеялся и руку принял. Они оставили за собой Атриум, холл и оказались у камина. Стоило бы опасаться того, что ждёт на другом конце, но Драко было всё равно.

В Боярышниковом переулке он покинул камин, стряхивая лёгкий пепел со своего безупречного костюма. Теперь они находились вдали от посторонних глаз, и Драко почти ожидал, что Поттер его ударит, но этого не случилось. Тот просто убрал руку и отступил на шаг.

— Прекрасный получился вечер, — сказал Драко, притворяясь, что о негодовании Поттера ничего не знает. — Повторим когда-нибудь, если случай выдастся.

— Да.

Драко быстро поднял взгляд, но по лицу Поттера ничего прочесть не удалось. Вообще ничего, и по спине пробежало что-то, очень похожее на испуг. Тщательно скрыв тревогу, Драко подарил Поттеру ещё одну соблазнительную улыбку Тристана.

— Останься на ночь, — сказал Поттер.

— Что? — Драко едва не начал заикаться.

— Останься, — повторил Поттер.

Страх пронзил Драко.

— Но тебе ведь вечер не понравился.

— Мне понравился ты.

Пьяным Поттер не выглядел.

— Ты весь вечер простоял в углу. С тобой никто не разговаривал. Ты злился. Ты...

— Хочу тебя, — сказал Поттер, прерывая бессмысленный лепет Драко. — Я заплачу.

— Но... — Драко с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь собраться. Внезапно озарило: может, он и знал Поттера в школе, но тот круто изменился и теперь совсем незнаком. Разумеется, один вечер мало что мог разъяснить - тем более Драко с Поттером почти не общался. И понятия не имел, на что он способен. В тот раз в хогвартской ванной...

— Можем составить новый договор. Прямо сейчас.

Поттер казался трезвым. Он вовсе не напился - взгляд для этого слишком цепок. Непонятно, чего он добивался, зачем просил о...

— Ты можешь отказаться, — заявил Поттер, — но тогда скажи «нет» прямо сейчас.

— Нет, — незамедлительно сказал Драко. — Нет. Правда, я... — Драко едва не рассмеялся. Теряя самообладание, он начинал нести всякую чушь. — Разумеется, нет.

— Всё в порядке, — Поттер долго хмурился, — Хочешь уйти? — и наконец жестом словно указал Драко на дверь.

— Я сам... Сам найду выход, — сказал Драко, слепо устремляясь прочь.

— Тристан, — Драко обернулся, но Поттер не двинулся с места. — Не хотел тебя оскорбить. Ты... замечательно со всем справился.

Драко знал, Тристан выглядит сейчас незащищённым. Драко это делало жалким; какое впечатление производит Тристан - оставалось загадкой. 

— Ничего сложного. Без проблем. Мне понравилось, — Драко спешно изобразил улыбку, взялся за ручку двери и уже выходя, добавил: — Приятно было иметь с тобой дело.

Он слишком был занят бегством, чтобы выяснять, оценена ли его колкость.

Драко планировал провести остаток вечера, наслаждаясь успехом. Собирался открыть бутылку вина, принять ванну, и наконец, торжествуя, заснуть хоть раз сладким безмятежным сном. Вместо этого, добравшись до своей квартиры, Драко уже дрожал от ярости.

О чём только Поттер думал, предлагая переспать? Хотел напомнить, что Драко всего лишь эскорт? Разрушить триумф, показав, что сила всё ещё на его, Поттера, стороне? И всё же тот никак не мог возжелать сломить Драко, догадавшись, что он именно из-за победы едва не светится изнутри.

Заперев за собой дверь, Драко прошёл на кухню, с ожесточением срывая на ходу галстук. Чувствовал себя испачканным. Грязным; просто необходимо было... Хлопнула распахнутая дверца, Драко схватил бутылку огневиски, откупорил и начал пить прямо из горла. Пусть это так плебейски, пусть струйка алкоголя лилась за шиворот, плевать. Сделав внушительный обжигающий глоток, Драко со стуком поставил бутылку на стол. Закашлялся, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Чтобы Поттер да просил переспать с ним именно его - Драко?.. Аж передёрнуло от отвращения.

Нащупал сигарету. А что, если бы он согласился? Если бы попался в расставленные Поттером сети? Тот бы рассмеялся ему в лицо? Или трахнул, просто чтобы доказать, что может - он ведь купил Драко, мог и использовать, как какую-то старую, заезженную метлу.

Но вопрос ещё - этого ли хотел Поттер?

Толкнув дверь, с огневиски и сигаретами Драко вышел на балкон. Дымить в квартире он никогда себе не позволял, да и ночной воздух достаточно прохладен, чтобы ощущать кожу чистой. Посражавшись с палочкой, Драко прикурил сигарету, расстегнул воротник ещё на пуговицу. Мерлин.

Поттер.

По неизвестной причине Поттер находил Драко отталкивающим едва ли не с первой встречи, когда им было по одиннадцать - не у мадам Малкин, а уже в поезде. Драко никогда не думал, что, будь у него другое лицо, Поттер дал бы ему ещё один шанс. Вообще хоть какой-то шанс.

Привалившись к наружной стене, Драко допил огневиски, прикончил сигарету. За облаками и маггловским смогом звёзд было не различить, лишь луна светилась тонким серпом.

Поттер всегда всё портил.

*

Через неделю Панси связалась с Драко по поводу нового задания.

— Выглядишь, как тёплая кошачья блевотина, — сообщила она, как только он вошёл. Голос у неё, как всегда, звучал равнодушно, она словно нехотя подняла взгляд.

— Благодарю за комплимент, дорогая, — сказал Драко, усаживаясь в кресло перед столом.

— Как Поттер? — Панси продолжила строчить что-то в гроссбухе.

— Нудный, — Драко принялся теребить швы на кожаной обивке. — Грубый и бестолковый. Чего от Поттера ещё ожидать?

— А ты, должно быть, произвёл впечатление.

Ноготь зацепился за шов, и Драко взглянул на Панси.

— Ты звала меня по делу или посплетничать? Мне, вообще-то, было чем заняться.

— Даже не знаю, — Панси выдержала взгляд. — Он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся.

— Прости, что?

— Гарри Поттеру снова требуются твои услуги, — сказала Панси, передавая свиток. — Он просит, чтобы по возможности его сопровождал именно Тристан Боншанс.

Драко выхватил пергамент, быстро проглядывая написанное крупными буквами. Встреча назначалась через две недели, на благотворительном балу в магическом отеле недалеко от Бата. Собранные средства предназначались детям-сквибам, и Поттер упоминал Тристана по имени. Если же тот окажется недоступен, - гласили поттеровы каракули, - подойдёт любой. Пергамент на глазах у Драко начал скукоживаться, и понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять - он сам комкает бумагу.

— Ну? — спросила Панси.

— Что «ну»?

— Тристан доступен?

Драко ещё раз пробежал глазами пергамент, мысли тысячами проносились в голове. Если в ту ночь, предложив секс, Поттер хотел уесть Драко, приглашать его снова не было никакого смысла, так победу не закрепишь. Если только... Драко опять перечитал пергамент: но Поттер секса не просил. Ему требовался компаньон.

— Деньги немалые, — чуть помолчав, сказала Панси.

— Знаю, — отрезал Драко.

— Если не хочешь, не надо соглашаться.

Драко взглянул на неё, но Панси на него не смотрела.

— Кого бы ты дала ему? — спросил Драко.

— Скорее всего, Тео, — ответила Панси.

— Я Тео и на расстояние броска бы к Поттеру не подпускал.

— Я бы тоже, — согласилась Панси.

Нотт во время войны занимал нейтральную позицию, но, хотя он и не воевал, его всё равно признали Пожирателем. Долгие года безработицы и попранного тщеславия его озлобили, сделали желчным и раздражительным. Стиснув челюсти, Драко снова посмотрел на пергамент.

— Неужели всё было так ужасно? — Панси выглядела скучающей, но сам факт, что она интересовалась, говорил о многом. — Я могла бы...

— Нет, — Драко смял пергамент.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я собиралась сказать, — выражение лица у Панси не изменилось.

— Ужасным это не было, — Драко поднялся. — До Поттера мне дела нет, но общение на приёме... вдохновляло. Кроме того, о Поттере волноваться не стоит, в какие бы игры он не играл, я с ним справлюсь.

— Сомневаюсь, что он играет, — заметила Панси. — Ты же всё твердишь, что он идиот.

— Увидим.

— Я уточню детали, — сказала Панси.

*


	2. Часть I: Эскорт услуги. Глава 2

.

**2**

.

Через две недели Драко снова оказался в конце Боярышникова переулка – в образе Тристана и безукоризненно одетый, на этот раз в синее. Такой тёмный, почти чёрный, цвет шёл и Тристану, и самому Драко, а идеально скроенные по фигуре мантии Драко плотно зашнуровал по бокам и на рукавах.

Поттер открыл дверь и, увидев на пороге Драко, уставился на него моментально потемневшими глазами. Поттер снова был в чёрном, хотя сегодня из-под мантии выглядывал расстёгнутый у горла воротник белой рубашки, видимо Поттер только что брился.

— Входи. Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, — разворачиваясь, сказал Поттер и, когда завопила бабушка Вальбурга, добавил, осаживая её: — Заткнись.

Болтовня с Поттером Драко не слишком привлекала, но согласился он на эту работу отчасти из любопытства, поэтому пошёл за Поттером в спальню в дальнем конце дома. Просторная комната, обставленная так же, как и гостиная в передней части, выглядела уютной, но в высшей степени немодной.

Поттер сразу направился в ванную сполоснуть лицо и нанести лосьон после бритья, и Драко слегка расслабился. Кажется, просить о сексе Поттер не собирался - по крайней мере сейчас.

— Боялся, что оскорбил тебя, — сказал Поттер.

Драко опёрся спиной о стену, делая вид, что лениво наблюдает за Поттером через открытую дверь.

— Я проститутка. Меня этим не оскорбить.

Поттер взглянул, но из ванной не вышел.

— Значит, ничего не чувствуешь, да? — спросил он.

— Значит, можешь делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь.

— Мне не нравится причинять боль, вообще никому.

— Будто бы, — пробормотал Драко, впрочем недостаточно громко, Поттер не мог услышать.

— Акцио подтяжки! – велел Поттер; палочку он и сегодня не использовал, но бретели незамедлительно приплыли ему прямо в руки. — Не обязательно делать всё, что я пожелаю. Мы не принадлежим никому, кроме себя.

— Мило. Нас этому в школе учили?

Осознав, что ляпнул, Драко приготовился переиграть ответ, как-то смягчить его, но из уборной послышался мягкий грудной смех.

— Нет, — сказал Поттер, — нас не учили.

Поттер застёгивал подтяжки, а Драко снова внутренне напрягся, испугавшись, что уличён.

Но Поттер спокойно приводил себя в порядок, и Драко вспомнил своё недавнее открытие: Поттер ведь не прочь и поиронизировать немного.

— А как насчёт пунктуальности? Ты, вообще, о ней слышал? — Драко прибавил ленцы голосу и свободы позе. Если Тристан и в самом деле нравился Поттеру, не мешало того немного подразнить. — Похоже, ты уже привык опаздывать.

— Ещё не слишком поздно, — заметил Поттер.

— Я мог бы научить тебя приходить вовремя.

Поттер метнул на него снова потемневший взгляд, но ближе не подошёл, а направился к бюро в дальнем конце спальни и достал новый комплект запонок.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — сказал Поттер. — Полагаю, всё пройдёт примерно так же, как и в прошлый раз.

— В прошлый раз я получил громадное удовольствие, — сообщил ему Драко, стараясь и вызвать приятное впечатление, и слегка подколоть: всё ещё казалось, что Поттер вряд ли остался доволен министерским приёмом. — Редко выдаётся случай пообщаться со столькими интересными людьми.

— Считаешь их интересными?

— Я всех считаю интересными. У каждого свои... причуды.

Всё так. Просто Драко не добавил, что он те причуды беззастенчиво использует. Эскорту это труда не составляло, но обойтись без секса - тонко, незаметно, с улыбкой, рукопожатием, где лестным словом, где едва уловимым сомнением – было вдвойне увлекательно. Грубые трюки с телами Драко мало интересовали, зато восхищала игра мужского ума.

Обычно он с подобными задачами справлялся прекрасно, но Поттер... Поттер оказался орешком покрепче.

— Говоришь, как Гермиона, — сказал Поттер. — Она советует мне стать более открытым.

— Может, на этот раз хотя бы три слова попробуешь вместе связать, — Поттер чуть изогнул уголки губ. — Или прямой подход не для тебя? — приподнял бровь Драко.

— Ты мне скажи.

Последние три слова звучали довольно прямо.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — признал Драко.

— И тебя это удивляет.

— Не представлял тебя слишком умным.

— А каким представлял? — Поттер изогнул губы в ещё более явной ухмылке, хотя и смотрел мимо Драко.

— О, в нескольких многосложных прилагательных, ты не поймёшь.

— Рад, что так хорошо обо мне думаешь, — Поттер наконец отыскал свой жилет и заклинанием облачился в него.

— Ты тот, кто прячется по углам и ни с кем не разговаривает.

Ухмылка исчезла, и Поттер сосредоточился на застёжке.

— Надо бы обновить нашу историю, — отталкиваясь от стены, сказал Драко.

— Нашу историю?

— Последний раз вместе нас видели три недели назад, — заметил Драко. — Надо бы решить, чем мы после этого занимались, иначе люди сами всё за нас придумают.

— Точно. А ты соображаешь.

— Я во всём хорош, — усмехнулся Драко.

— Клянусь, это правда, — теперь Поттер смотрел на него как и хотелось.

— Ты ещё не раз удивишься, — промурлыкал Драко.

Поттер отвернулся.

— И как там наша история? — после долгого молчания напомнил Драко.

— Мы не встречались, — сказал Поттер.

— Прекрасно, — подхватил Драко. — Меня отозвали во Францию. Узнав, что я всё ещё здесь, ты пригласил меня на бал. Ради старой дружбы.

— Это правдоподобнее рассказа о нашем тайном романе, — одобрил Поттер, перебирая мантии. — Я обычно ничего не скрываю от Рона и Гермионы, — Поттер замолк, но, видимо всё взвесив, решился: — Она спрашивала о тебе.

— Гермиона? — удивился Драко.

Поттер кивнул.

— Ты ей понравился.

— Приятно, — Драко тепло ему улыбнулся. — Мне она тоже нравится.

Для улыбки челюсть у Поттера, видимо, была уж слишком мужественной и твёрдой; только линия на краю рта слегка углублялась, когда он пытался улыбаться.

Поттер явно оценил, что Грейнджер понравилась Тристану. Нужно было скорее придумать, как бы её похвалить, и не за то, что научилась наконец волосы укладывать.

— Её взгляды на редкие ингредиенты просто завораживают, — выдал Драко.

— Какие взгляды?

— Она уверена, что у магических существ должны спрашивать разрешение, добывая связанные с ними продукты.

— Хм.

Если задуматься, подобные взгляды и правда завораживали:

— Взять, к примеру, могильный камень русалки. Его не достать, потому что в погоне за ним русалочьи захоронения оскверняли годами. Но запрет неминуемо приводит к тому, что и сами русалки не могут продать надгробия родственников, хотя те, возможно, были совсем не против обогатить семью таким способом. К тому же, если изменить правила в пользу торговцев, это прикроет чёрные рынки и в итоге русалочий камень станет доступнее, — Теперь Поттер улыбался уже по-настоящему, и Драко сделал вид, что тушуется: — Что тут смешного?

— Вот поэтому ты ей и нравишься, — Поттер покачал головой.

— Из-за меркантильного настроя?

— Ты умный.

— Феноменально, — Драко улыбнулся во весь рот.

Поттер вздохнул и сказал, отворачиваясь:

— Пошли.

*

Как Поттер и предсказывал, благотворительный бал в пользу сквибов мало чем отличался от приёма в Министерстве. Списки участников Драко просмотрел заранее. Некоторые гости были уже знакомы ему по приёму, некоторые требовали дополнительных исследований. Люди узнавали Тристана и привлекать внимание стало ещё проще. Благодаря обширным сведениям о приглашённых сквибах и заранее написанным пылким речам об их правах и способностях Тристан стал на вечере одним из самых популярных людей.

Поттер же, как и раньше, стоял в углу и смотрел.

На этот раз Поттер пил гораздо меньше шампанского. Наверное, стоило отказаться от мысли, что его задумчивость - результат зависти или обиды, и Драко попытался детально рассмотреть выражение лица у Поттера. Что оказалось затруднительно: лицо у него было каким-то деревянным, возможно даже вовсе не способным передавать некоторые чувства. Может, лоб слишком тяжёл, чтобы двигаться, или челюсть годна лишь на то, чтобы сжиматься и разжиматься. Видимо, поэтому Поттер и стоял истуканом, хмуро глядя на всех. 

— Тристан? — произнёс мистер Мэлинджер. — Мистер Боншанс?

— Да, — ответил Драко, припоминая, с кем имеет дело. — Что сейчас играет ваш сын? Какая интересная музыка!

— Это «Волшебная флейта»! — приосанившись, воскликнул Мэлинджер. — А теперь скажите мне, что сквибы не умеют делать ничего волшебного!

— Это прекрасно, — уверил Драко. — В детстве флейта была моим любимым инструментом. Она идеальна, удивительна - и любой может научиться на ней играть; нужны лишь правильные наставления и практика.

— Полностью с вами согласен, — сказал Мэлинджер. — Это как заклинания. Ему не нужна магия, нужно просто уметь и делать!

— Совершенно верно, — поддакнул Драко. — Как думаете, музыкальная карьера принесёт ему успех?

Мэлинджер продолжал говорить. На самом деле проблемы сквибов Драко не волновали, хотя разобраться в них перед балом оказалось даже поучительно. Он понятия не имел, что ряд волшебников предлагает лишить сквибов жалких остатков их магии. Родись Драко с ограниченной магией, хотелось бы сохранить её, а не лишаться, надеясь упростить себе жизнь в мире магглов. Ничего более жестокого слышать ещё не приходилось.

Драко поведал об этом магу Кенделу, организовавшему бал, и они долго обсуждали специальные учебные учреждения и права сквибов. Собрали вокруг себя внушительную толпу, и, когда, заметив Поттера на другом конце зала, несколько особо впечатлительных юных волшебников и волшебниц едва не попадали в обморок, Драко вовлёк их в разговор, слегка оживив его.

Поттер наблюдал за этим... с облегчением.

И Драко видел подобное выражение у него на лице всякий раз, как уводил беседу от восхвалений Поттера или перехватывал спешащих к Поттеру подхалимов, отвлекая тех обстоятельно продуманной лестью. Это удивляло больше всего, - словно Поттер и не хотел вовсе, чтобы его превозносили, будто не жил и не дышал ради всеобщего внимания.

Трудно представить, что такое возможно. В уме Драко рисовал себе Поттера выдающимся и жутко довольным собой шутом в пабе - тот угощал всех пивом, изредка влезая на стол попеть. Теперь же, хорошо всё обдумав, Драко понял, как далёк этот образ от Поттера, знакомого ему по школе. Нет уж, скорее Поттер превратился бы в злобного поганца во главе стола, которому все пытаются и никак не могут угодить. Вероятно, он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое и дали поразмышлять в одиночестве о том, какой же он всё-таки исключительный и никем не понятый.

Чем больше Драко его разглядывал, тем сильнее убеждался, что такой взгляд на Поттера наиболее верен; и всё же, как можно отвергать собственную популярность, в голове не укладывалось. Снова и снова думая об этом, Драко осознал и ещё кое-что: Поттер ему благодарен - ведь Драко взвалил на себя роль всеобщего любимца, - поэтому и смотрел на него так.

Это Поттера в нём и привлекало.

Поттер хотел его. Драко мог соблазнить любого, и Поттер желал Драко так же, как и все вокруг, он ничем не отличался от остальных, был пластилином в руках. Нет в Драко ничего такого - ничего фальшивого или отталкивающего, - что мешало бы Поттеру его полюбить. Он мог бы понравиться Поттеру, тот мог даже желать его, Драко Малфоя, сложись когда-то обстоятельства чуть иначе. Как бы там ни было, Поттер хотел Тристана, и для Драко этого было достаточно.

Такие выводы придали упругости движениям. Драко всегда становился умнее, шустрее и харизматичнее, осознавая, что нравится людям. Именно Поттер смотрел на него с вожделением, и это наполняло кайфом, превосходившим всё, что Драко испытывал за долгое время.

Каждый хотел бы увести его с бала.

Но к себе домой повёл его Поттер, и Драко переживал, получит ли от него новое предложение. Поттер мог снова попросить его остаться на ночь, и не потому, что собирался обмануть или преподать урок. Поттер вожделел его. Хотел его тело - пусть лицо и принадлежало Тристану, тело было телом Драко; Поттер желал заняться сексом с телом Драко, если б можно было раскрыть, кто он такой, Драко хохотал бы до слёз. Рассмеялся бы прямо Поттеру в глупое перекошенное лицо.

Были времена, когда Драко, ещё подростком, уже торжествовал бы, наслаждаясь победой, и это помогало прекрасно выглядеть. Делало привлекательным. Выходя вместе с Поттером из камина в доме на краю Боярышникова переулка, Драко гордился собой.

— Прими мою благодарность за ещё один прекрасный вечер, — сказал он, лукаво улыбаясь и вынимая руку из согнутой в локте руки Поттера.

У Поттера в уголке губ появилась знакомая складка.

— Уж ты-то определённо получил удовольствие, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, так и есть. А ты?

Складка разгладилась.

— Мне такие мероприятия никогда не нравились, — Поттер задержался у двери. — Составишь мне компанию ненадолго?

Понятно, просить остаться на ночь Поттер не собирался, хотя явно хотел. Драко ему уже отказывал, и Поттер, видимо, почувствовал, что будет грубо заговаривать об этом снова. В любых других обстоятельствах социальное чутьё Поттера Драко восхитило бы, но теперь он был попросту разочарован. Хотелось вынудить Поттера просить. Драко буквально обязан был заставить Поттера попросить.

— Пожалуй, я не возражаю, — чарующе улыбаясь, сказал Драко.

— Могу я предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить? — Поттер лишь слегка приподнял бровь.

— Не знаю, — Драко подошёл ближе. — А что у тебя есть?

Поттер скользнул по нему взглядом, таким мимолётным, что Драко и не заметил бы, не имей он столько опыта в древнейшей профессии.

— Пиво в основном, — сказал Поттер, открывая дверь из гостиной.

Типично.

На кухне он исследовал полки в кладовой.

— Сливочное пиво, перечное, горчичное, медовое, громпиво и... и волшебный сидр, — Поттер обернулся к Драко, как раз чтобы тот успел рассмотреть снова возникшую линию у губ. — Но ты ведь пиво не любишь, правда?

Драко улыбнулся в ответ, смеясь про себя. Пиво. Со всеми деньгами кладовая у Поттера забита каким-то пивом.

— Позволь мне, — Драко вальяжно подошёл к полке и вынул сливочное пиво. — Бокалы?

Поттер достал из шкафа и поставил на стол две большие стеклянные кружки.

— О, нет, это всё неправильно, — голосу Драко придал дразнящие ноты и, подойдя к Поттеру сзади, позволил себе коснуться грудью его спины, потянувшись к шкафу. — Акцио два бокала для виски!

— Что за бокалы? — удивился Поттер, отстраняясь.

— Хм, — Когда из шкафа ничего не вылетело, Драко попробовал снова: — Акцио стаканы для виски! — Из шкафа послышался звон и выплыла пара низких бокалов с толстым дном.

— Не знал, что у меня есть такие, — сказал Поттер.

— Ты же виски не пьёшь, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— У меня его нет.

— Пока нет, — возразил Драко. Открыв одну из бутылок, разлил содержимое по бокалам и принялся нашёптывать заклинание. Довольно сложное, состоявшее из цепи разных чар, так что колдовать пришлось не меньше минуты.

Драко знал, что, колдуя, выглядит впечатляюще. Панси как-то говорила, он, мол, делает заклинания похожими на секс, но для него магия действительно была подобна сексу. Магия была лучше секса. Мало что нравилось Драко больше великого потока силы, его собственной силы, пробегающей по жилам и всё подчиняющей его воле - за этим сейчас и наблюдал Поттер. Он всегда смеялся Драко в лицо, когда тот угрожал ему своей магией, а теперь - смотрел, просто смотрел.

Драко завершил заклинание и поднял глаза, Поттер смотрел внимательно, изучающе, обычно жёсткие черты немного смягчились. Заметив, что Драко за ним наблюдает, он перевёл взгляд к заполненным на полдюйма бокалам, влага в которых переливалась на свету расплавленным золотом.

— Твоё здоровье! — произнёс Драко, вручая Поттеру один из бокалов.

— Заклинание, похоже, не из лёгких, — принимая бокал, заметил Поттер.

— Оно всего лишь замысловатое, — игриво сказал Драко. — Пробуй. Не кусается.

Поттер сделал небольшой глоток и закашлялся. Драко рассмеялся.

— Неофит, — потянувшись за бокалом, он слегка коснулся руки Поттера. — Позволь показать тебе, как это делается.

Драко изящно опрокинул в себя бокал, с внушительным глотком обжигая глотку пряно-сладким огненным вкусом.

Поттер уставился на горло Тристана, чего Драко и добивался. Он вернул бокал на стол.

— Это виски, — выдал наконец Поттер. — Как ты это сделал?

— Правда не знаешь? — Поттер отрицательно помотал головой. — Это заклинание дистилляции.

Повертев бокал, Поттер понюхал и проглотил оставшееся в бокале виски. И опять закашлялся, а Драко похлопал его по спине - дружески, но долго.

— Неужели всё так плохо? — снова засмеявшись, спросил он.

— Нет. Всё нормально.

Драко повернулся, открыл ещё одну бутылку сливочного и опять разлил пиво по бокалам.

— Где ты этому научился? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Где-то между Продвинутыми зельями и переводом кельтских рун. Удивлён, что ты не встречал этого заклинания раньше.

— Полагаю, не многие из моих знакомых увлекаются виски.

— Это меня тоже удивляет. Что же они пьют?

— Рон любит пиво. Гермиона – вино, изредка.

Драко подождал, но вскоре понял, что больше Поттер ничего и не скажет. Ну ещё бы. Драко видел, как тот сегодня вечером реагировал на людей. Поттер ведь такой особенный, такой ни на кого непохожий, просто какой-то одинокий изгнанник.

— Ты не выпиваешь с другими, — понизив голос, сказал Драко. — Они ведь тебя совсем не понимают, да?

Поттер уклончиво пожал плечами, но Драко заметил, как сверкнули у него глаза. Несколько сентиментальных клише - и с лёгкостью обведёшь его вокруг пальца.

— Люди думают, что видят тебя насквозь. Знают о тебе всё: каждый читает в газетах кучу всякой лжи, — добавил Драко.

Поттер снова пожал плечами. Он и правда говорил теперь слишком уж мало.

— И ты не хочешь с ними ничем делиться, — продолжил Драко. — Держу пари, никто и не пытался узнать, какой ты на самом деле, — вместо ответа Поттер сжал губы. — Всё в порядке. Насчёт проституток люди тоже всякое предполагают. Считают, что их уже не исправить.

Вынув палочку, Драко снова применил заклинание дистилляции, и пиво заменилось огневиски. Не таким дорогим, какое предпочитал пить Драко, но любое было бы лучше сливочного пива. Он мельком взглянул на Поттера - тот снова пристально наблюдал за ним.

— Хочешь ещё? — спросил Драко.

— Не сейчас.

Тем лучше. Драко взял свой бокал, взгляд Поттера словно магнитом притянуло к его руке. Поттер следил, как он подносит бокал к губам, Драко медленно поднимал глаза, пока не перехватил его взгляд, плавно и легко крутанул бокал и эффектно влил в себя виски.

Поттер заворожённо смотрел на его горло, но отвернулся, как только Драко поставил свой бокал.

— Покажешь мне заклинание? — попросил Поттер.

— Только оно длинное, — рассмеялся Драко.

— Оно красивое.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко беззаботным тоном. — Сначала идёт дистилляция – и это самое сложное, — он резко взмахнул палочкой, чётко выговаривая: - Стиллабит!

Достав палочку, Поттер попытался его скопировать, начертав несколько каракулей в воздухе.

— Вот так, — снова взмахнул палочкой Драко. — Стиллабит!

— Так? — Поттер попытался снова. Драко с облегчением отметил, что палочка у того в руках ему незнакома.

— Иначе, — Драко приобнял Поттера и, осторожно взявшись за его руку, помог правильно взмахнуть палочкой, одновременно прижимаясь к нему теснее. — Представь, как просачивается вода, капля за каплей, — зашептал Драко, снова направляя руку Поттера. — Ты впитываешь каждую, отделяя их от алкоголя, — он почти прильнул к уху Поттера, проговаривая: — Стиллабит!

— Стиллабит! — эхом повторил Поттер.

— Да, именно так, — Драко отпустил его руку, всё ещё оставаясь рядом. — Теперь испари лишнюю воду - тебя, должно быть, учили этому на зельях. Сиккатум!

— Сиккатум!

— Прекрасно. Теперь удали соединения серы. Этому тоже обычно учат на зельях.

— Мм... — Поттер обернулся, его волосы слегка коснулись лица. Пахнуло чем-то нежным. Мылом?

— Разве не помнишь? — Драко почти касался губами его уха, и Поттер явно на это реагировал.

— Сальфур инжекто!

— Хорошо. Теперь самая деликатная часть, — Драко снова положил ладонь на руку Поттеру. — Пожелай состарить его - добавь аромат дуба, но следи, чтобы оставалось жидким, не превращай в дерево. Это нужно делать одновременно, медленно, — двигая рукой Поттера, Драко по часовой стрелке описал палочкой круг и в конце добавил серию петель. — Сапорем куэрку, кум темпус!

Драко отпустил руку Поттера, и тот попробовал колдовать:

— Сапорум!..

— Гарри, медленней, — остановил Драко и опять накрыл его руку. — Осторожней. Подумай о дубе, обведи контур. Мягко. Представь его ветви, погладь их.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул, но произнёс:

— Сапорем куэрку, кум темпус!

Драко отошёл от него.

— Заклинание - твоё.

Поттер замер и какое-то время не менял позы.

— Давно не приходилось заучивать новых заклинаний, — выходя из оцепенения, наконец произнёс он.

— А мне давно не приходилось никого учить.

Истинная правда; но сладкая улыбка Драко истинно й не была. Скоро всё случится. Поттер уже готов был просить его остаться, готов прикоснуться к нему.

— Спасибо, — убрав палочку, сказал Поттер.

— Не стоит благодарности.

— Что ты, — Поттер подошёл ближе, — это хорошее заклинание.

По необъяснимым причинам в груди сразу потеплело от гордости - пришлось её подавить. Не имело значение, хорошее ли заклинание; Драко играл в игру совсем других масштабов.

— Да ничего особенного. Оно...

— Думаю, заклинание стоящее.

— Ну разумеется, если стоящим его считаешь ты, значит оно просто верх совершенства, — Драко хмыкнул, досадуя, что позволил сарказму взять над собой верх. — Я хотел сказать...

У Поттера возникла линия на краю губ.

— Наверное, ты хотел сказать, что я не должен указывать, что тебе думать о собственной магии.

— Нет, совсем нет.

Какое-то время Поттер пристально смотрел на Драко, потом спросил:

— Откуда ты? Действительно из Франции?

— Я из службы эскорт услуг, — несмотря на заметно смягчившийся тон у Поттера, Драко всё ещё говорил резче, чем хотелось бы. — Ты собираешься пить этот виски?

Поттер помотал головой, отказываясь.

— Позволишь? — Поттер кивнул, Драко забрал его бокал и одним глотком осушил его. Поттер смотрел потемневшим взглядом. В груди опять разлилось тепло, и Драко немного успокоился. Он всё ещё контролировал ситуацию.

— Не хотелось бы снова оскорбить тебя, — сказал Поттер.

Как по заказу.

— Я не оскорблён, — Драко умышленно изобразил недопонимание. — Ты похвалил мою магию, — он покаянно улыбнулся: — мне бы следовало научиться принимать комплименты с достоинством.

— Я не об этом.

— А что ты имеешь в виду? — Драко незачем было хлопать ресницами, он знал, при игре света они выглядят особенно привлекательно - ресницы у Тристана были немного темнее его собственных; Драко слегка опустил взгляд, чтобы Поттер мог как следует их рассмотреть; внутри уже дрожало от предвкушения триумфа.

О том, что Поттер подобных тонкостей и не заметит, он не думал.

— Я хочу переспать с тобой, — прямо, но вовсе не грубо сказал Поттер. Похоже, просто был честен.

— Ах, — не поднимая взгляда, резко выдохнул Драко, делая вид, что раздумывает. Тёплое ощущение триумфа бурлило уже не в животе, а где-то в груди.

— Ты занимаешься этим?

— Постоянно, — прошептал Драко.

— Хочу тебя. Я заплачу. Подпишу новый контракт с твоим... — Поттер, казалось, не мог произнести слово, наверное он хотел сказать: «сутенёр». Вот Панси бы веселилась. — Я никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного. Скажи, если что-то не так.

— Всё нормально, — Драко подавил ухмылку и теперь уже поднял глаза.

— Ты останешься? — спросил Поттер. 

— О, так ты об этом спрашивал? — Поттер нахмурился, и Драко пошёл ва-банк: погладил его подушечками пальцев по плечу, скользнул по предплечью и тронул запястье.

Драко легко нажал пальцами и, как он и рассчитывал, Поттер тут же посмотрел туда, где соединились их руки. А потом поднял на Драко полный желания взгляд.

Власть опьяняла.

— Скажи мне, — почти проурчал Драко, — если тебе так нужны мои услуги, почему сразу не попросил об этом?

— Первый раз настолько схожу с ума, — потряс головой Поттер. — Не знал, что могу так... так сильно желать к тебе прикоснуться.

— Хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? — Драко подлез под рукав мантии и сосредоточенно провёл пальцами по нежной коже с внутренней стороны поттерова запястья.

— Да, — у Поттера перехватило дыхание. — Прошу тебя.

— Как приятно, — Драко зацепился взглядом за губы Поттера.

— Можно мне?.. — Поттер задышал чаще.

— Хочешь поцеловать? — прошептал Драко.

— Да.

— Прекрасно, — другую руку Драко положил Поттеру на бедро. — Хочешь взять меня?

— Тристан...

Вот он, момент истины. Драко убрал руки.

— Нет.

— Тристан...

— Мне правда очень жаль, — Драко сочувственно улыбнулся. — Слишком устал. Так много клиентов, знаешь.

— Ох, — хрипло и глупо проговорил Поттер.

— Что ж, — сказал Драко, удаляясь. — Я тогда пойду.

— Сейчас?

— Да.

— Ладно.

Вовсе не на такую реакцию рассчитывал Драко, тщательно всё планируя.

— Спасибо за напитки, — сказал он.

— Да. Тебе спасибо. Всегда рад.

— Только без обид, — добавил Драко.

— Конечно, — быстро среагировал Поттер. — Конечно, без обид. Тебе обязательно... уходить прямо сейчас?

— Да. Слишком уж много мужчин выстроилось в очередь, чтобы трахнуть меня сегодня ночью, — уходя в глухую оборону, сказал Драко.

— Ладно, — кивнул Поттер. — Конечно. Извини.

Это было... Ради этого кульминационного момента всё и затевалось, а Поттер вообще не реагировал.

— Выход я сам найду, — ледяным тоном сказал Драко.

— Извини, — повторил Поттер. — Мне очень жаль.

— Приятного вечера, — огрызнулся Драко.

— И тебе. То есть... спасибо.

Стиснув зубы, Драко вышел за дверь.

Вернувшись домой, долго с ожесточением расстёгивал пуговицы и в конце концов под звуки рвущихся ниток сорвал мантию чарами. Желудок бурлил от сливочного виски - так противно, до тошноты. Курить хотелось зверски.

Драко бы радоваться теперь, отказав Поттеру в том, чего тот страстно желал, но Поттер разочарованным совсем не выглядел. Нет, он, конечно, разочаровался - просто не позволил Драко насладиться этим. Снова взял над ним верх. Может, Поттер обманул его? Может, играл им? Но нет, ничего подобного.

Поттер не лучше других и даже хуже некоторых. Прочие клиенты относились к Драко как к собственности, Поттер тоже считал себя важнее всех. Он ведь смотрел на Драко свысока, а потом... потом с виноватым видом просил прощения за то, что увлёкся им, хотя именно Драко флиртовал и каждым взглядом, каждым прикосновением делал всё, чтобы заставить его увлечься.

Теперь, сидя на балконе с огневиски в одной руке и сигаретой в другой, мысленно оглядываясь назад, Драко мог с уверенностью определить момент, когда любой другой клиент уже набросился бы на него. От таких заигрываний, таких касаний любой на месте Поттера уже прижал бы Драко к стене - он же намеренно Поттера возбуждал. Но тот даже не попытался. Стоило Драко сказать «нет», и Поттер моментально отстранился.

Возникшее при этом недолгое ликование вспоминать было неприятно. Драко в один вечер одержал столько побед, но одолеть Гарри Поттера не смог, а теперь потерял и свой последний шанс. Глупо верить, что Поттер вернёт расположение Тристану, даже если и пригласит ещё в качестве эскорта. Заставить Поттера расплатиться за созданные слизеринцам проблемы не осталось ни малейшей возможности, и Драко ощутил себя ничтожеством.

Почувствовал себя слабаком, незначительным и грязным - ох, таким грязным, помоги Салазар, - потому что вопреки всем ожиданиям Поттер принял отказ с великодушием грёбаного святого.

Драко его ненавидел, как же он его ненавидел. Огневиски обжигало горло, горький дым разъедал рот, тот был словно из бумаги и пепла.

Драко затянулся снова, выдохнул. Сигаретный дым растворился в ночи.

*

Драко взял отпуск на пару дней. Расслабляться дольше не имело смысла, Панси тут же решила бы, что у Драко с Поттером что-то пошло не так, - в погоне за сплетнями она ни перед чем не останавливалась. В любом случае их дело процветало и Драко вполне мог позволить себе отдохнуть день или два между клиентами. Времена, когда ублажать толстосумов приходилось едва ли не каждый час, не представляя, где и чем удастся перекусить в следующий раз, канули в Лету.

Панси задала лишь пару вопросов, и жизнь покатилась по проторённой колее, однако через неделю Панси снова вызвала Драко в офис.

— Что ты сделал с Гарри Поттером? — без всяких преамбул спросила она, как только Драко возник на пороге.

— Проигнорировал его, я надеюсь, — от неожиданности Драко замялся у входа, но теперь прошёл остаток пути. — Он что, жаловался?

— Нет, — односложно ответила Панси, покручивая в идеально ухоженных руках свиток.

Дальнейших объяснений не последовало, и это было отнюдь не хорошим признаком.

— Что тут у нас? — Драко закатил глаза и, обойдя стол, остановился перед Панси.

— Как иронично, — заметила Панси, отдавая ему свиток.

Драко развернул пергамент и ничего в нём не разобрал. Прочёл ещё раз, но смысл ускользнул снова. Лишь ощутив, что сердце бьётся уже где-то в горле, Драко глубоко вздохнул и снова перечитал послание - слово за словом.

Поттер опять просил сопровождения. Корпорация «Нимбус» выпустила новую метлу, «Кориолис-1000», и организовывала по этому случаю банкет в принадлежащем ей замке недалеко от Дувра. Поттер приглашал с собой именно Тристана и, чтобы заполучить его, даже предлагал доплатить, если понадобится. Запрос недвусмысленный: лишь выступление в качестве сопровождающего и никаких дополнительных услуг ни до, ни после. Званый вечер должен был состояться через неделю.

— Полагаю, ничем другим ты не занят, — высказалась наконец Панси. — Я не бронировала тебя на эту ночь.

— Как удобно, — Драко уронил пергамент на стол.

Панси взглянула на свиток, потом на Драко.

— Ты его трахал?

— Не будь такой язвой.

— Ты?..

— Нет, не трахал я его.

— А хотел бы?

— Уж лучше обмочившегося крапа трахать.

— Это, кстати, можно устроить, — Панси немного помолчала. — Ну и как?

Драко уставился на неё.

— Что «как»?

— Почему он хочет именно тебя? Только тебя и никого другого?

— Влюбился, наверное, — Драко устроился в кожаном кресле перед столом.

— И вы не трахались.

— Дерьмо Салазара, Панси, уймись, — Драко принялся теребить шов обивки.

— Так ты берёшь клиента?

— Да, беру. Чем ещё меня поразишь, пока я здесь?

— Тебе не обязательно его брать.

Хотелось бы спокойно поднять на неё глаза. Хотелось бы, но Драко не смог.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — кисло сказал он. — Очень большие деньги.

— Нет, — Панси встала. — На самом деле не знаешь, — она подошла, и это было ужасно. Драко просто возненавидел её, правда. Раньше она никогда так не делала, никогда не опускалась перед ним на колени, никогда не касалась так нежно, никогда не смотрела так ласково, и всё стало ещё хуже, когда она сказала: — Тебе не нужно делать ничего из того, что не хочешь.

— Да уж, просто объясню своим завсегдатаям, что раздвигать перед ними ноги отныне не стану.

— Если захочешь, я снова возьму на себя большинство клиентов.

Скривившись, Драко ещё немного поковырял швы на кресле, пытаясь не смотреть на неё.

— Разумеется, я этого не захочу, — прозвучало грубее, чем хотелось бы, но Панси сидела у него между ног, обнимала за бёдра, и при этом в кои-то веки поза не имела эротического подтекста: это же была Панси. Это всегда была Панси.

— Но я не против, — возразила она, потирая ему ляжки.

— Я против, — отрезал Драко, хватая Панси за запястья и отводя от себя её руки. — Встань, ради Мерлина. С Поттером я справлюсь, — Панси встала, Драко тоже поднялся и отошёл от неё. — Он всего лишь слегка влюблён.

— Тебе не обязательно с ним общаться, — произнесла она снова. И, если уж повторила трижды, значит действительно волновалась.

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо выдвинув челюсть, сказал Драко. — Я смогу.

*


	3. Часть I: Эскорт услуги. Глава 3

.

**3**

.

В Боярышников переулок Драко аппарировал в точно назначенное время. Его встретил Поттер, одетый во что-то маггловское. Типично для него.

— Спасибо что пришёл, заходи, — сказал он, открывая пошире дверь и придерживая её перед Драко. — Даже не начинай, — предостерёг Поттер изображение бабушки Вальбурги, распахнул двери гостиной и, когда они вошли, сказал: — Прости меня за прошлый раз. И не бойся, это не повторится.

— Я не боюсь.

— Хорошо.

Поттер, очевидно, старался быть вежливым. Жаль, никто не сказал ему, насколько грубо пялиться на кого-то, не спуская глаз.

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты вернёшься к этой теме, — улыбнулся ему Драко

— Правда?

— Тем вечером, когда мы встречались последний раз, я действительно был занят. А сегодня - свободен.

Драко ждал, что на такое откровение Поттер отреагирует с большим пылом. Но тот лишь отвёл взгляд. Тщательно продуманное выражение лица у Тристана непроизвольно дрогнуло, но Драко поборол эмоции и стискивать зубы себе не позволил. Если Поттер строит из себя крепкого орешка - пусть, Драко всё равно его соблазнит. Поттер уже хотел его; снова вызвать в нём желание труда не составит.

— Придумаем нам новую историю? — предложил Поттер.

— С нашего последнего свидания прошло не так много времени, — сказал Драко. — Все подумают, что у нас свободные отношения.

— Я не встречаюсь без обязательств.

— Не беспокойся, — кокетливо улыбнулся Драко. — Они решат, что это я изо всех сил пытаюсь тебя заполучить.

— Нам пора на банкет, — снова отворачиваясь, сказал Поттер.

— Неужели. Что, прямо в этом?.. — Драко повёл рукой. — Это весь твой наряд?

У Поттера в уголках губ снова возникла складка.

— Не знал, что ты чистокровный, — сказал он.

— Ты меня поймал, — улыбнулся Драко.

— Это называется смокинг.

— Ох. Что ж, выглядит мило, — солгал Драко.

— Смокинг мне не нравится, — поморщился Поттер, — но он лучше мантии.

— О, правда? По виду и не скажешь, — невинно улыбнувшись, заметил Драко

Поттер улыбнулся в ответ - и улыбка обозначилась не просто чертой у губ. Но и по краям глаз морщинками заиграла.

Драко смутился. Поттер явно слегка прищурился, говоря:

— Уверен, ты каждую мелочь замечаешь.

— Разумеется, если это касается лично меня, — вспомнив, что нравится Поттеру дерзким, сказал Драко.

Поттеру определённо понравилось. Похоже, он находил ответ довольно милым.

— Мы опаздываем, — только и сказал Поттер, несмотря на улыбку. — Ты ведь этого терпеть не можешь.

Драко уже готов был возразить, что его предпочтения к делу не относятся, но вместо этого приятно улыбнулся и заметил:

— Да. Опаздывать нам не к лицу.

Направляясь к камину, Поттер замедлился, уловив, каким тоном говорил Драко, и задержал на нём взгляд.

Снова прикинувшись невинным, Драко сам вошёл в камин.

— Не к лицу ведь, правда? — сказал он, оборачиваясь к Поттеру и протягивая ему руку.

— Да, — зачерпнув пороха, Поттер встал рядом, взял Драко за руку и, кинув порох под ноги, произнёс: — Замок корпорации «Нимбус»!

Из жалкой унылой гостиной они попали в сверкающее великолепием общество самых богатых волшебников со всего света, так что, каких бы обещаний не давал себе Поттер - скоро он их забудет. Это блистательное собрание не затмит Драко, а лишь выгодно оттенит все его достоинства. Поттер быстро поймёт, насколько Драко привлекателен, общителен и умён, и станет следить за каждым его шагом, понимая, что здесь любой может Драко купить. Поттер наконец его рассмотрит - и захочет; воспылает к нему настоящей страстью, а к окончанию вечера будет и вовсе уже просто нуждаться в нём.

Теперь Поттеру было не отвертеться.

*

Драко искусно расставил все свои капканы, и соблазнять Поттера на банкете ему уже не требовалось. Вместо этого Драко использовал свои лучшие навыки, соблазняя всех остальных.

Между тем это всё же был банкет и Поттер не мог себе позволить не подчиняться его чопорному непреложному распорядку. Приходилось хотя бы притворяться, что общаешься с приглашёнными; Поттер этого явно не умел и сидел за столом рядом с Драко, как прежде немногословный и угрюмый.

— Вы, как я вижу, всё к мужчинам присматриваетесь, — заметила женщина, сидевшая по другую сторону от Поттера - кажется, Хелена Рич, секретарь Отдела магических происшествий и катастроф.

— Да, — продолжая жевать, сказал Поттер.

— А с женщиной стали бы встречаться? — поинтересовалась Рич.

— А вы?

— О, нет, — нервно рассмеялась Рич. — Я не лесбиянка!

— Жаль, — отметил Поттер и вернулся к еде.

— Гарри имел в виду, что не обращает внимания ни на мужчин, ни на женщин, — наклоняясь к ним ближе, сказал Драко. — Он смотрит только на меня.

Раздражение в глазах у Поттера растаяло. Отложив вилку, он повернулся к Драко. 

— Ты не мужчина и не женщина?

— Я единственный в своём роде мужчина, — приопустив тристановы ресницы, сказал Драко.

— Хм, — оценил Поттер.

— Вы по-прежнему преследуете тёмных волшебников? — спросил член Визенгамота, Филипп Тран. — В газетах, конечно, пишут, что вы оставили это дело, но вас часто встречают у кабинета министра.

— У министра отличный кофе, — орудуя вилкой, заметил Поттер.

— Бросьте, Гарри, — сказала Рич. — Никто не поверит, что вы так часто ходите к министру, только чтобы кофе попить.

— Почему нет? — спросил Драко.

— Вы работаете над новым законодательством Грейнджер? — не унималась Рич.

— Нет, — возразил Тран. — Мы думаем, Поттер поддерживает связь с авроратом. Помогает в наиболее сложных делах.

— Все вы ошибаетесь, — сказал Драко. — Совершенно неправильно трактуете страсть Гарри к хорошей чашке кофе. Как раз на днях я заглянул в его шкафы... — Поттер рядом тут же напрягся, видимо испугавшись, что Драко сейчас выдаст какую-то личную информацию. Лишь Мерлин знает, с чего бы это: у Поттера самые банальные шкафы, какие только можно себе вообразить, даже стоящей посуды для виски не нашлось... — и те просто ломились от кофе и всяких кофейных приспособлений. А всего несколько недель назад Гарри аппарировал в Сомали, просто чтобы попробовать новый сорт зёрен.

Поттер расслабился.

— Вы посетили Сомали? — Рич посмотрела на Поттера с интересом.

— О да, чудесное было путешествие, — сказал Поттер.

— И вы тоже? — теперь Рич оказала внимание и Драко.

— О, нет, — быстро среагировал Драко. Поттер опять немного напрягся, видимо недовольный тем, что Драко мог переоценить его отношения с эскортом. — Но Гарри всё мне рассказал, — и Драко поведал всю историю поездки, которой, разумеется, не было. Сведений у него имелось в достатке - один из его клиентов действительно недавно посетил Сомали и любил поболтать об этом, а другой был знатоком чая. Чай, конечно, не кофе, просто Драко сходу изменил терминологию и кое-что приукрасил.

Рич и Тран слушали с восхищением, полагая, что узнают жизнь Гарри Поттера изнутри. Закончив рассказ, Драко задал Ричи пару вопросов о её работе и побеседовал с Траном о мётлах.

— Ты всё это выдумал, — прошептал Поттер, как только Рич и Тран отвлеклись на разговоры с другими гостями.

— Но ведь сработало, — прошептал в ответ Драко, косясь на нахмуренные брови Поттера. — Больше они не станут к тебе приставать. Кофе для них - тема слишком уж скучная.

— Зато тебя скучным не считают, — взглянув прямо в глаза, заметил Поттер.

— Разумеется. И я развлекаюсь по полной.

Поттер опустил взгляд на губы Драко.

Притворившись, что не замечает этого, Драко под столом устроил руку на колене Поттера.

— Не волнуйся, любимый, — сказал он, — я сумею защитить тебя от всех этих отвратительных людей, пристающих со всякими ужасами, вроде вежливых разговоров.

Поттер не улыбнулся, просто посмотрел на него.

Ощущая, что лицо начинает жечь, Драко убрал руку с колена Поттера.

— Что думаете о новом Кориолисе, Гарри? — спросил сидевший напротив Орсайно Фрастон, аккомпаниатор Ведуний - Милли просто тащилась от него. — По-вашему, он и правда лучше Торпеды?

Последовала довольно долгая пауза.

— Не знаю, вообще-то, — ответил наконец Поттер, — Тристан, вроде бы, что-то говорил об этом, — он повернулся к Драко. — Что скажешь?

Драко сглотнул. Обычно это он отвлекал внимание от Поттера, теперь же тот сам отдавал ему пальму первенства. Драко было всё равно. Его попросили очаровать барабанщика Ведуний - так он и сделал.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Драко часто отмечал, как Поттер отводит глаза, и в уголках губ у него возникает знакомая складка. Время от времени с Поттером кто-то пытался заговорить, и Драко всякий раз отвечал за него, изредка прикасаясь к его руке - так бы поступал любящий человек, желающий получить разрешение говорить за Поттера. Драко изображал любовника и другими способами - забирал кусочки с тарелки Поттера или отпивал вино из его кубка. Довольно грубое поведение, но Поттеру, кажется, нравилось – в конце концов он просто поставил тарелку перед Драко, отдав ему часть десерта.

Драко не смог отказаться. Они ведь ели крем-брюле с шоколадным трюфелем.

После ужина вице-президент корпорации пригласил Драко, Поттера и ещё несколько человек в заднюю комнату, где им подали желудёвый эльфийский мёд в стопках не больше напёрстка. Напиток настолько крепкий, что Драко осилил лишь полнапёрстка, предложив остальное Поттеру, но тот отказался. Между тем произвести впечатление на вице-президента - Драко, похоже, удалось.

Все волнения и страхи, испытываемые Драко по поводу этого вечера, просто улетучились. Драко присутствовал на грандиозном банкете, среди множества солидных влиятельных людей и нравился одному из самых важных из них. Если бы не статья три-семь-девять, он запросто мог получить должность в корпорации Нимбус. Кто знает, возможно даже стоило попытаться поговорить с вице-президентом, намекнуть на правду и посмотреть, вдруг найдётся способ...

Но нет. Нет, конечно. Драко - проститутка, и этого уже не изменить.

Он прикончил оставшийся в напёрстке напиток.

Тепло распространилось по телу, и Драко выбросил из головы все эти мрачные идеи: в конце концов, не оставалось ничего другого, как только насладиться прекрасным вечером. Что бы не случилось ещё сегодня, Драко всё равно отомстит. У этой мысли оказалось сладкое послевкусие эльфийского мёда.

*

— Благодарю! Незабываемый получился вечер, — стараясь вложить в слова побольше искренности, воскликнул Драко, когда они вернулись в Боярышников переулок.

— Рад, что тебе было весело, — сказал Поттер, продолжая смотреть на Драко, как на полного идиота.

Драко изящно опустил тристановы ресницы.

— Останься выпить со мной, — огрубевшим голосом предложил Поттер.

— Не знаю, — поддразнивая, сказал Драко. — Помнишь ещё, как дистиллировать сливочное пиво?

— Да, — Поттер открыл перед ним дверь, придержав её; как понял Драко, скорее, чтобы не давить на него, чем из вежливости.

— Думаю, меня можно убедить, — в том же дразнящем тоне заметил Драко, проходя по коридору на кухню.

На этот раз полки у Поттера были заполнены гораздо богаче - не только всяким пивом, но и разнообразными крепкими напитками, и в больших объёмах. Нашёлся даже гномий скотч.

— Кое-что я для нас исправлю, — сказал Драко, Поттеру этого доверять не стоило, он в дорогих напитках явно не разбирался.

Поттер выжидал, опершись на столешницу, пока Драко призывал бокалы из шкафов и бутылки с полок. Эльфийский мёд он уже сегодня пробовал, так что теперь планировал выпить что-то не слишком крепкое - чтобы просто слегка расслабиться и развязать Поттеру язык.

Поттер наблюдал за ним, не сводя глаз с запястий.

И Драко специально изгибал их, чтобы выглядели изящнее.

— Как ты попал на эту работу? — немного помолчав, спросил Поттер.

— О, ты уже знаешь. Тогда мне казалось, что это неплохая идея.

— Но у тебя ведь были и другие варианты, — продолжил Поттер, — правда? В наши дни к этому никого не принуждают.

Драко едва не пропустил удар.

— Разумеется, были, — сказал он. — Но, считаю, в выбранной сфере всегда надо преуспевать, а со своей работой я справляюсь прекрасно.

— На вечеринках ты определённо чувствуешь себя как рыба в воде.

Драко скользнул по нему взглядом.

— Тебя это не устраивает?

— Устраивает.

Драко передал Поттеру один из напитков.

— Будем! — чокаясь, сказал Драко.

Поттер посмотрел, как Драко делает глоток и опустил взгляд на свой бокал.

— Совсем не хочу пить, правда.

— Ты сам предложил.

— Ты говорил, что доступен. Этой ночью, — Поттер поставил бокал на стол. — Что это означало?

Вот и дошли до самого главного.

— А как бы тебе хотелось, что по-твоему?

— Я достаточно ясно дал понять. До этого.

— А сегодня ночью? — опустил глаза Драко.

Молчание затянулось, пришлось поднять взгляд. Поттер смотрел прищурившись, напряжённо и холодно.

— Я всё ещё хочу тебя, — сказал он.

— Мм, — Драко поставил бокал. — Насколько?

— Ты о чём?

Драко подошёл ближе.

— Как сильно ты меня хочешь, Гарри?

— Я заплачу, — сказал Гарри. — Я заплачу вдвое.

— Вдвое, — Драко наклонился очень близко, губы, когда он говорил, почти касались щеки Поттера. — Должно быть, ты сильно меня хочешь.

— Да.

— Скажи, насколько.

— Втрое.

— Я не галлеоны имею в виду, — Панси была бы в шоке: на тройную плату они могли бы жить целую неделю, но Драко это не волновало. Власть над Поттером была сейчас важнее денег; важнее всего. — Хочу знать, насколько сильно ты меня хочешь. Готов умолять?

Последовала пауза. Прислушиваясь к шёпоту Драко, Поттер вытянул голову. По его горлу можно было провести языком.

— Да, — у Поттера перехватило дыхание, и Драко уже привык к подобной реакции. Он на всех так влиял; необычным было лишь то, что он делал это именно с Поттером.

— Сделай это, — прошептал Драко на ухо Поттеру. — Проси меня.

— Тристан, — голос Поттера звучал резко.

— Умоляй, — Драко коснулся пальцами горла Поттера.

— Если ты не хочешь, я тоже не хочу,— отводя его запястье и отстраняясь от губ, сказал Поттер.

— Что, прости? — растерянно моргая, сказал Драко.

— У тебя есть выбор, — пояснил Поттер. — Я не стану тебя принуждать.

Казалось, это была лучшая за весь вечер шутка, но в его лице не просматривалось ни горечи, ни сарказма. Драко ощущал только хватку Поттера на своей руке и растворялся в этом ощущении; он покорно склонился и прошептал:

— Я согласен.

— Хорошо, — сказал Поттер, потянувшись другой рукой к лицу Драко.

Драко позволил ему приблизиться, словно для поцелуя - и отстранился:

— Контракт.

Поттер отпустил его.

Панси разработала простое заклинание для призыва рабочего контракта, чтобы применять как раз в таких ситуациях, Драко им и воспользовался.

— Платишь втройне, ты сказал? — спросил он, как только свиток с контрактом оказался у него в руках.

— Да, — кивнул Поттер.

— Может, тебе стоит посмотреть? — Драко протянул свиток Поттеру. — Я довольно дорог.

— Мне всё равно.

— Хорошо. Тогда подпиши внизу.

Поттер даже не просмотрел соглашение. Просто подписал, и контракт тут же свернулся и дезаппарировал.

— Затеряется теперь среди наших файлов, — пояснил Драко. — Деньги снимутся с твоего счёта в момент исполнения договора.

— Ладно, — сказал Поттер.

Драко быстро наложил на обоих защитные заклинания, оберегая от заразных болезней, и перешёл к делу:

— Так, на чём мы остановились?

Поттер снова потянулся к нему и обхватил лицо Драко ладонями.

— О нет, — произнёс Драко, пока ещё Поттер не коснулся его. — Никаких поцелуев в губы.

Поттер замер, уже почти дотронувшись ртом до губ, — и отстранился.

— Всё согласно контракту, — пояснил Драко.

Ничего такого в контракте не было. Просто ещё один способ привязать к себе, заставить Поттера желать большего, ещё одна мелочь, которую можно бросить ему в лицо, когда всё раскроется, ещё одно преимущество.

— Но так - можно, — сказал Драко, оставляя поцелуи на щеке Поттера.

В этом Драко не было равных. Он знал, как лизать, целовать и сосать достаточно долго, не оставляя следов, чтобы ему захотели ответить тем же. Разумеется, Поттер вскоре скользнул руками к голове Драко, притянул его к своей шее, лаская, поигрывая и пропуская между пальцами льняные волосы Тристана. У Поттера уже не раз перехватило дыхание, и он принялся целовать Драко в ответ, бездумно, нежно, куда придётся - в лоб, бровь, в щёки.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Поттер, когда Драко отстранился.

— Знаю, — сказал Драко, потянувшись к смокингу Поттера.

Как Драко и рассчитывал, у рта Поттера снова наметилась знакомая складка. Поттер помог снять с себя смокинг, но, когда Драко начал расстёгивать пуговицы его рубашки, Поттер снова вернулся к поцелуям, облюбовав на этот раз шею Драко.

Если честно, из тех, с кем Драко трахался, Поттера захотелось бы раздеть в последнюю очередь.

По центру груди у него, над сердцем, чёрной линией огибала шрам татуировка. Драко не ожидал её увидеть, но, если задуматься, определённый смысл у тату был. С ней претенциозный Поттер, вероятно, выглядел бунтарём в собственных глазах. Драко не стал заострять на этом внимания.

Расстегнув Поттеру рубашку, он принялся снимать мантию и с себя. Поттер, видно, относился к типу клиентов, ожидавших, что нанятый парень вообще всю работу за них сделает. Даже, возможно, собирался просто лежать, наблюдая, как Драко сам его оседлает... хотя с большинством клиентов именно так он и предпочёл бы проводить время - не любил над собой потных хрюкающих тел, да и темп выбирать нравилось самому. Но в случае с Поттером такое положение лишь подтвердило бы титул Мальчика-который-выжил.

— Хочешь прямо здесь? — скидывая мантию, поинтересовался Драко.

Поттер ненадолго отвлёкся на идеально подогнанную по фигуре сорочку Драко, потом спросил:

— А ты где хочешь?

— Где угодно, — целуя Поттера в висок, Драко положил руку ему на грудь. — В любом месте.

Поттер наклонился, намереваясь поцеловать в губы, но Драко вовремя отвернулся, и поцелуй пришёлся на подбородок. Не отрывая рта и согревая кожу дыханием, Поттер пробормотал:

— В спальню, в постель.

— Да, — Драко обнял его за шею. — Возьми меня.

Поттер снова потянулся навстречу и аппарировал их в спальню, одновременно целуя Драко в шею. По ощущениям оказалось не так и плохо - учитывая, что это Поттер, - рот у него был тёплым, нетерпеливым; но добрался он с поцелуями лишь до ворота сорочки, дальше не пошёл. Вместо этого принялся исследовать место, где у Драко встречались ключицы, словно это неизвестная территория, словно ключиц никогда раньше не видел.

Драко закатил глаза над головой Поттера. Очевидно, тот был из тех клиентов, кто думает, что всем здесь весело. Видимо, и в самом деле надеялся заставить Драко наслаждаться, хотелось бы побыстрее закончить этот фарс. Понимая, что самому придётся форсировать события, Драко начал расстёгивать сорочку, намереваясь дойти уже наконец до сути.

Поттер, не спеша, внимательно изучая, целовал его грудь. Как же скучно, ну правда - всего лишь грудь. Может, Поттер до этого был только с девушками? Во всяком случае, это позволило применить пару трюков.

Выяснилось, что Поттеру нравилось, если Драко одобрительно постанывал, двигал бёдрами, и когда у него, будто бы в ответ на действия Поттера, сбивалось дыхание. А ещё - когда Драко дёргал его за волосы, что было совсем уж удивительно.

Драко подтянул Поттера вверх, убрал заклинанием галстук-бабочку и сдёрнул с его плеч недорасстёгнутую рубашку. И чем грубее вёл себя, тем больше Поттеру это нравилось, постепенно складывалась вся картина. Поттер, должно быть, хотел драки - Драко галлеон бы поставил на то, что Поттер с удовольствием кусался бы и царапался.

И может даже не стал бы лежать просто так, позволяя Драко скакать на себе. Может, предпочёл бы, чтобы Драко подготовил себя, и в результате драки его можно было подчинить - получилось бы как раз в духе Поттера. Разумеется, Поттер захочет господствовать. Конечно же, предпочтёт контролировать партнёра, подмять под себя того, кто рычит и плюётся, заставить его смириться.

Стаскивая с них обувь и брюки, Драко всё пытался просчитать, когда же Поттер уже начнёт его заставлять. Драко прижал Поттера к стене, но тот лишь издавал гортанные звуки, резко выдыхал, хныкал и поскуливал, словно какое-то животное.

Когда они наконец доберутся до траха, надо будет это громовещателем отметить, - думал про себя Драко, сдерживаясь, чтобы глаза не закатывать.

Он раздел их обоих, поскольку Поттер, видимо, не горел желанием что-либо делать самостоятельно. И даже когда они были уже полностью обнажены, просто продолжал целоваться, прослеживая руками длинные подтянутые мышцы на спине Драко, спускаясь к бёдрам, а потом... да, так, хорошо, а потом... одной рукой добрался до паха и закружил вокруг едва заинтересованного члена Драко.

Поттер уже сильно возбудился, и это впечатляло, но Драко для эрекции требовалось что-то больше неумелых поглаживаний, учитывая, как часто он занимался сексом. Хотя многих клиентов готовность Драко и вовсе не волновала; даже любопытно, зачем это Поттер… зачем Поттер...

Поттер дотянулся до яиц Драко, слегка сжал их в ладони и пальцами другой руки провёл вверх по члену...

— Ах, — вырвалось у Драко, он схватил Поттера за запястье и, когда тот взглянул вопросительно, прошептал: — Шш... Мы же не хотим заходить так далеко, опережая события.

— Ладно, — согласился Поттер, но лишь смотрел, выжидая.

Выходило, если оставить всё на усмотрение Поттера, главное событие вообще никогда не произойдёт. Хотя Поттер на удивление не казался ни брезгливым, ни нервным, не было в нём ничего такого, что часто мешало клиентам в сексе.

Когда дело дошло до простыней, выяснилось ещё кое-что важное: Поттер ясно дал понять, что выбирает позицию снизу, значит Драко придётся его оседлать. Судя по тому, как проходил вечер, этого, наверное, и следовало ожидать, так что, нацеловавшись и потёршись с Поттером членами, Драко взял палочку и направил на себя. Ведь Поттер, похоже, не собирался его подготавливать.

Но Поттер схватил его за руку и остановил, не давая произнести заклинание.

— Подготовка предусмотрена контрактом, — возразил Драко.

— Я сам это сделаю, — сказал Поттер, отбирая палочку и откладывая её в сторону. Он взмахнул рукой и пробормотал магическую формулу.

— Я ничего не почувствовал, — нахмурился Драко.

Снова взяв Драко за руку, Поттер потянул её ниже... ещё ниже... между ног Поттера, под его членом и яйцами, между ягодицами...

Драко отдёрнул руку.

— Я... ты хочешь, чтобы я?..

Поттер раздвинул ноги.

— Я думал... — Драко никак не мог поверить. Как можно было настолько превратно прочитать клиента? Но, с другой стороны, этим клиентом оказался Поттер. Драко только что предполагал, что Поттер хотел...

...трахнуть его в задницу, чего и хотели почти все клиенты Драко. Некоторые наниматели мужчин-проституток изредка любили побыть снизу, но... Драко обычно заранее предугадывал их намерения. В этом он был асом. У самого Драко реальных предпочтений не было, нравились обе позиции, но нижним он считал себя великолепным. В отличие от Панси и Нотта: те предпочитали клиентов, желающих быть оттраханными, или шли к тем, кто любил переключаться.

Драко же забирал любящих играть в доминирование - папиков, медведей, топов - как бы те себя не называли, - потому что великолепно умел извиваться под ними. Какими бы внушительными, мощными и контролирующими не хотели они казаться, такими Драко и заставлял их себя ощущать; они верили, что овладевают им, что для них он сделает всё, при случае даже визжать станет.

Драко никогда не брал на себя ответственности за ситуацию, не умел распоряжаться, но со временем научился манипулировать. Получал желаемое, позволяя другим думать, что они могут купить всё, что захотят, и это давало силы подчиняться, быть смазанным и готовым отдаться по первому требованию.

— Какая-то проблема? — спросил Поттер.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — привычно откликнулся Драко, как и всегда поступал с клиентами. - Всё, что захочешь.

— Я хочу попробовать так, — сказал Поттер, снова беря Драко за руку. Подтолкнул к своей дыре и Драко вошёл одним пальцем.

Надо ж было так ложно определить предпочтения Поттера! Теперь, рассуждая об этом, Драко ясно видел все признаки – признаки того, кто хочет быть оттраханным; но и того, кто умеет доминировать. Поэтому Поттер и позволил Драко раздеть их обоих, поэтому и ждал, когда Драко поведёт их в постель - даже поэтому и хотел, чтобы Драко сам выбрал, где им сношаться. Поттер ждал, что сделает Драко, готовый следовать, следовать...

— Тристан, — дыхание у Поттера стало прерывистым, но он уверенно сомкнул руку на запястье Драко и произнёс: — Вставь ещё один.

Опомнившись, что не уделяет клиенту должного внимания, Драко возобновил смазывающее заклинание, приложил ещё один палец к анусу Поттера и медленно протолкнул внутрь.

Драко прекрасно понимал, одно дело - человек вне спальни, и совсем другое - его предпочтения в сексе. Некоторые особо доминантные клиенты Драко в обычной жизни оказывались наиболее кроткими мужчинами, которых только доводилось встречать, выходя на улицу. И всё равно предпочтения Поттера в голове не укладывались.

Это чрезвычайно смущало. Всё в Поттере буквально кричало, что должно быть наоборот. Бёдра его походили на стволы деревьев; и даже задница, без сомнения, была накачанной и мускулистой, хотя Драко и не мог пока её рассмотреть, как и сам Поттер. Но дыра Поттера была крошечной. Слишком тугой - Драко уже подзабыл, как ощущаются пальцы в чужом теле. Часто он и с подготовкой не заморачивался - просто использовал на себе заклинания смазки и был готов принять всё, что клиенты захотят ему дать. Не в удовольствии дело. Это лишь работа.

Драко вставил ещё один палец, наблюдая за лицом Поттера, мышцы сфинктера у того напряглись, но, приспособившись, расслабились.

— Так?.. Этого хотелось? — спросил Драко.

Подобные вопросы, как правило, не приходилось задавать. Но по выражению лица Поттера ничего понять не удавалось.

— Думаю, так, — Поттер пошевелил бёдрами, насаживаясь сильнее. Скользнул рукой к затылку Драко, зарываясь в волосы Тристана.

Воздух накалялся. Это возбуждало. Всё было уж слишком горячо, слишком медленно; на висках, по ощущениям, уже выступил пот. Вести себя естественно не получалось - с другими клиентами у Драко такой проблемы никогда не возникало, - а нужно было двигаться дальше. Требовалось как-то попасть внутрь, трахнуть уже Поттера - чёртова Гарри Поттера, который нежно целовал сейчас шею Драко, жарко водя губами по коже. Срочно надо было выяснить – и как можно быстрее, - чего же Поттер на самом деле хочет и зачем ему это, но подсказок не находилось, а Поттер уже достаточно расслабился, и анус его стал влажным и скользким.

Драко вынул пальцы, и Поттер, словно протестуя, потянулся за ними.

— Думаю, ты готов, — сказал Драко — бессмысленное пояснение, ведь теперь выйти из игры было попросту невозможно. Он уже занял позицию, остановиться не мог, и так некстати подумалось, что делает он это с Поттером.

Он собирался выебать Гарри Поттера, того самого, кто всё разрушил, кто вызывал столько неприятных эмоций и кто считал себя выше остальных, но нет: на самом деле Поттер - полное ничтожество. Прикладывая член к анусу, Драко смотрел в эти знакомые, по-особенному зелёные глаза. Он знал их слишком хорошо, знал - и ненавидел.

Драко вошёл без лишней осторожности. Поттер сдавленно застонал, и Драко на мгновение смутился. Стоило бы всё делать нежнее. Заставить Поттера наслаждаться, чтобы жить больше без этого не захотел, чтобы с вожделением вспоминал потом о каждом сладостном пьянящем моменте.

Поттер оказался таким узким, что дышать стало трудно.

— Чёрт, — рыкнул Поттер. — Двигайся!

И Драко задвигался - забыв обо всём, стал вколачиваться медленными размеренными толчками, нацеленными на то, чтобы Поттер захотел этого, стал нуждаться в этом. Однако Поттер не притянул Драко ближе, даже не прикоснулся, а вцепился в матрас, скручивая пальцами простынь.

Возможно, считал, что слишком хорош для того, чтобы обнимать проститутку.

Драко сжал зубы. Пусть он и не представлял, чего точно хочет Поттер, зато дело своё знал прекрасно. Ублажать всё ещё умел, хоть и был сверху, и делал это с Поттером. Примерившись и выбрав нужный угол, толкнулся глубже, ища место, надавив на которое, удалось бы заставить Поттера кричать.

Поттер выпустил простынь, взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь обнять, но, едва скользнув по плечам Драко, завёл руки дальше, и уже через мгновение схватился за изголовье кровати у себя над головой.

— Сильнее, — простонал он.

Драко мог бы предложить ему гораздо больше, если б действительно захотел. Поттер не желал к нему прикасаться, предпочитал просто лежать и брать – что ж, это Драко мог устроить.

Откинувшись назад, он с силой вогнал член в горячее и тугое жерло. Поттер будто ждал ещё чего-то - не сводя взгляда и просто принимая. Стиснув челюсти, Драко отстранился и резко толкнулся снова, а Поттер всё лежал, вцепившись руками в изголовье, принимал и смотрел.

Так же он глядел на Драко перед тем как наслать режущее проклятье. Драко прямо как сейчас видел эти глаза - холодные, словно кремний, надменные и наглые. Для Драко взгляд этих глаз был связан со вкусом крови во рту, шрамами на животе - которых не было у Тристана, - резким запахом бадьяна и быстро леденеющим сознанием.

Поттер. Чёртов Гарри Поттер так, блядь, и не попросил за это прощения.

Драко с ненавистью впечатался бёдрами в Поттера; как же Драко его ненавидел. Поттер разрушил ему жизнь, и Драко жаждал причинить боль; хотел ранить его, порвать, заставить истекать кровью - клиенты уже делали такое с Драко, и он страстно желал, чтобы Поттер тоже это познал, прочувствовал.

Драко трахал сильно и быстро, так жёстко, словно лишился рассудка и не мог ясно мыслить, он просто должен было это сделать; и пот, и жар, и боль - лишь подстёгивали. Продолжая вбиваться, Драко безотчётно протянул руку и схватил член Поттера - схватил, скрутил плоть, дёрнул на себя, - Поттеру нужно было знать, что значит быть шлюхой, он просто обязан был почувствовать, каково это....

Драко хотел - действительно хотел, чтобы было больно, желал, чтобы мучительный оргазм разорвал Поттера изнутри, стал для него чем-то страшным, что лишает последних сил, сжигает все чувства, делает тебя просто телом, телом для кого-то другого, готового растерзать, уничтожить. И Поттер кончил - кончил с криком и почти нечеловеческим стоном, гортанным, из глубины души.

И это пробрало Драко, заставило прийти в себя, замедлиться, но Поттер замотал своей лохматой головой, простонав:

— Продолжай, не останавливайся. Ещё, е... — он не договорил, лишь выгнулся дугой, затаив дыхание, когда Драко снова вошёл в него.

Мерлин.

Драко не знал, как сдержаться: кончить было необходимо, но как он мог? Боже, это было ужасно. Поттер не отпускал, был таким горячим, так плотно сжимал его - и это был Гарри Поттер, тот самый Поттер, которого Драко ненавидел, тот, кто спас его, а потом выбросил из своей жизни, словно никчёмную вещь, словно Драко вовсе ничего не стоил...

Совсем ничего...

Драко вздрогнул, по спине пробежал озноб, заставляя собраться и толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, в новые глубины внутри Поттера, и тогда он кончил.

Мерлин, Драко всё кончал и кончал, и не мог остановиться. Он не в состоянии был припомнить, когда последний раз кого-нибудь так трахал. Мог ли он вообще кого-то так трахать - так, как трахали его? Жестоко, беспощадно, не задумываясь, каково тому, кто под ним?

Вытащив член, Драко нашёл в себе силы лишь на то, чтобы оторваться от Поттера и рухнуть на кровать рядом с ним. Силы небесные. Драко мог бы проспать неделю. Да что там - лет сто подряд. Влажный, слишком чувствительный член быстро остывал - мерзость; пот и другие жидкости медленно высыхали на теле в потоках вечернего воздуха - неприятные ощущения.

Это вообще всё было отвратительно. Драко замёрз, на хрен. Душ был просто необходим.

Драко закрыл глаза.

Поттер прикоснулся, и Драко передёрнуло. Он терпеть не мог, когда клиенты лезли обниматься после жёсткого секса. Они должны были чувствовать себя измотанными, если Драко правильно сделал свою работу. Но сейчас он не мог даже отмахнуться от Поттера: так устал; и Поттер поцеловал его в плечо.

Отвратительно. Всё вокруг было отвратительным; Драко был по уши в грязи, ещё и Поттер со своим ртом. Вдобавок ко всему. Поттер уверенно обхватил руку Драко тёплой ладонью, приподнялся на локте и принялся выцеловывать Драко шею, грудь.

План, вообще-то, состоял в том, чтобы назвать Поттеру своё настоящее имя. Позволить трахнуть себя, а потом смотреть на смущённого пристыженного Поттера с презрением, свысока.

Но при сложившихся обстоятельствах план этот отчасти потерял свою привлекательность. Драко чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы должным образом насладиться триумфом, издеваться над кем-то сил не осталось. Кроме того, трахался он с Поттером определённо не по собственному плану... Может, после. По крайней мере поттеровы губы согревали.

Поттер не останавливался - всё продолжал и продолжал целовать и прикасаться, пока ощущаемый на всём теле липкий осадок словно бы испарился с кожи. Драко всё порывался остановить Поттера, но раз за разом решал позволить ему скомпрометировать себя ещё сильней, прежде чем Драко расскажет, кто он такой.

Теперь Поттер ласкал грудь Драко уже обеими руками, сводил и разводил их в стороны, поглаживая бёдра. Драко чувствовал себя слишком измотанным, чтобы возражать.

А потом Поттер положил руки на колени Драко и развёл ему ноги. Кажется, всё шло к тому, что Поттер собирается...

...он обхватил губами головку Драко.

Взвизгнув от удивления, Драко дёрнулся, едва не пнув Поттера.

Выпустив изо рта член, Поттер поднял на Драко глаза.

— Можно? — спросил он, хотя звучало не как вопрос, а, скорее, как мольба.

Драко никак не мог понять, чего, собственно, Поттер от него хочет.

— Хочу пососать тебе, — сказал Поттер, будто здесь требовались ещё какие-то разъяснения. Придурок.

Во всяком случае, было бы просто мелочно отказать ему сейчас.

— Давай, — сказал Драко, раздвигая ноги.

Однако Поттер не двигался, лишь смотрел, оставаясь между ног. Драко попытался ноги сомкнуть, но Поттер не позволил.

— Не встречал никого, горячее тебя, — сказал он.

— Знаю, — по правде, у Драко уже мысли путались. — Я тоже горячее себя не встречал.

— Боже.

— Ты собирался сосать? — напомнил Драко, в ответ Поттер прильнул губами к его члену.

В голове царил полный разброд. Что же касается сосания члена, Поттер в этом был полным профаном, что и говорить - сосал усердно, влажно и тщательно, но постоянно сбивался с ритма. Однако малыш Драко оказался не слишком привередливым и реагировал так же, как и любой другой хорошо выебанный член - с вяло нарастающим рвением.

Член этот только что был в заднице Поттера, и каким он должен быть на вкус Драко хорошо знал. Но Поттера, казалось, это совсем не волновало, он самозабвенно лизал и сосал, а член Драко явно не обладал большим умом и не знал, что для него полезней было бы отдохнуть, прежде чем снова рваться в бой.

Проверяя одну догадку, Драко коснулся волос Поттера. Прикосновение не отклонили, и Драко зарылся в волосы пальцами. Вспомнил, как Поттер реагировал, когда Драко сжимал его пряди, и ухватился крепче.

Поттеру понравилось. Должно быть, такое Поттеру было по душе, потому что, когда Драко скрутил волосы ещё сильнее, уже полностью контролируя голову Поттера, язык у того задвигался с двойным усердием. Член Драко отозвался так же нетерпеливо. Поттер одобрительно хмыкнул - Драко усилил хватку и крепко удерживал Поттера, трахая его в рот.

Салазар, он трахал рот Поттера, а Поттер стоял перед ним на коленях и просто принимал это - принимал, принимал и принимал, и Драко совсем не беспокоился ни о его удобстве, ни о его дыхании. Мерлин и Моргана, он просто принимал... Мерлин!..

Драко ненавидел, когда клиенты проделывали с ним такое. Он же отдавал им голову в распоряжение - следовало хотя бы иногда дать возможность вздохнуть... Драко лишь крепче сжал волосы Поттера.

Поттер должен был принять всё это. Ему необходимо было принять. После всего, через что прошёл Драко, после того, как все эти мужчины обращались с ним...

Поттер, заслужил - заслужил же, блядь.

Поттер издавал звуки - такие хриплые, восторженные звуки, - звуки загнанного животного, и Драко было всё равно. Наплевать на грёбанного Гарри Поттера; Драко интересовало лишь это влажное горло, горячее, окружавшее его член шелковистое и влажное горло, и Драко хотел ощутить это. Хотел почувствовать горло Гарри Поттера, заполненное членом Драко Малфоя, почувствовать нежную снаружи кожу не шее Поттера и знать, что он внутри - напряжённый и пульсирующий внутри гордой шеи Поттера.

Драко сделал это - дотянулся до горла, ощутил, как оно двигается, как сжимается, когда Драко входит глубже, зарываясь пальцами в шевелюру Поттера - и кончил ещё раз.

Силы небесные, как приятно было кончить Поттеру в глотку. Приятно ощущать, как Поттер сглатывает, принимает всё, ведь выбора у него не было, и вся горячая густая сперма брызнула ему прямо в горло, – но Поттер это заслужил.

Драко медленно опустился на кровать, и Поттер за ним - со своими невыносимыми жгучими прикосновениями к члену Драко, к яйцам. Мерлин, Поттер прикасался к нему как заведённый, просто не мог остановиться - прижимался носом к члену, поглаживал бёдра. Это было уже слишком. И зачем Поттеру так много прикосновений?..

С этими мыслями Драко погрузился в глубокий сон.

*

Проснулся он в полной темноте.

Чувствуя чьи-то губы на шее; давно же Драко не засыпал на работе. Это было непрофессионально. Неосторожно.

Рискованно.

Драко пробудился окончательно.

— Всё в порядке. Это я, — голос у Поттера стал низким и хриплым. И говорил он глупости – можно подумать, Драко не ложился с кем-то незнакомым каждые несколько дней. — Спи.

— Да не могу я спать, если ты не спишь, — не успев остановить себя, сказал Драко. Поттер целовал его в плечо, это злило.

А может, Драко даже испугался немного.

Счастье, что Маскарадный пунш действовал дольше Оборотного. Изменять приходилось не так уж и много - лишь некоторые черты лица, а не всё тело - пунша хватало на сутки, если не больше.

Поттер выдохнул куда-то в подмышку Драко. Возможно, смеялся так.

— Что ты хочешь? — Драко попытался сделать голос низким и страстным, но прозвучало раздражённо. Было несколько причин не засыпать с клиентами, и одна из них - что Драко часто просыпался не в настроении.

Поттер снова усмехнулся, низко и глубоко.

— Хочешь выебать меня? — сказал он. Звучало не как вопрос.

— Зависит от обстоятельств, — ответил Драко. Он вовсе не собирался фыркать. Правда не собирался.

— Каких? — Поттер перевернул его на спину и подтянулся к нему.

Может, Поттер трахнет его сейчас? Может, как раз и ждал, когда Драко утомится, станет вялым и слабым, неподготовленным - будет сопротивляться, царапаться, кусаться, и его будет просто победить?

Но Поттер не пытался трахнуть, и не пытался победить, ничего такого он не пытался, лишь ставил на горле Драко засосы и медленно поглаживал ему член.

В середине ночи спать всё ещё хотелось - но, Мерлин, как это было приятно. Честно говоря, тело Драко непроизвольно отвечало на ласки - просто на автопилоте, Драко, в конце концов, был живым; когда он в полусонном состоянии, любой, кто гладил бы ему член, с лёгкостью сумел бы его возбудить. Драко возбудился вовсе, вовсе не из-за Поттера, но... рука Поттера была у Драко на члене, и Драко понимал, что обязан взять ситуацию под контроль. Он не мог просто поддаться умелым рукам и голодным губам, посасывающим ему горло, не мог...

— Трахни меня, — прерывая его мысли, по-прежнему тихо и хрипло сказал Поттер, прикасаясь губами к уху Драко. — Спусти в меня.

— Мм, — Драко пытался казаться чувственным, а не сварливым. — Тебе всё ещё мало?

Поттер снова гортанно засмеялся в самое ухо.

— Тебя? — спросил он. — Мало, — и, положив руки Драко на задницу, перевалил его на себя.

Салазаров василиск, Драко снова собирался его трахнуть. Несмотря на ватные ещё со сна конечности собирался выебать Поттера посреди ночи, а тот жаждал раздвинуть ноги и принять его. Жаждал принять всё, и Драко не стал бы этого делать, если б его член - определённо на автопилоте - не поднялся бы, среагировав на тело Поттера. Поттер направил его к своему анусу, и глупый член, похоже, именно этого и хотел. Определённо хотел - желал толкнуться прямо туда, вспоминая тот благословенный жар, и как тело Поттера обхватывало и сжимало его, будто он был крайне, отчаянно необходим.

А почему нет, спрашивал себя Драко. Почему нет? Он всего лишь оседлал бы и взял тело Поттера. Взял бы его тело, украл бы собственное своё удовольствие - и почему, почему не взять, когда так много людей крадёт это удовольствие у него, у Драко, а сам Поттер забрал у него всё, что принадлежало Драко по праву? Он безусловно заслужил это удовольствие, заслужил вбить член в Поттера и взять его... взять... взять...

Драко сделал это ещё до того, как принял окончательное решение: его член выбрал за него, вонзившись в горячее нутро, и, Мерлин, как это было приятно. Как же хорошо. Драко так давно не трахал мужчин, уже начал забывать, как это бывает. Забыл, как плоть туго обхватывает член, стискивая и содрогаясь, будто пытаясь вытолкнуть наружу; но, когда Драко вынимал член, чтобы толкнуться снова, плоть цеплялась за него, словно задница Поттера не могла его отпустить.

Салазар, задница Поттера: он трахал Гарри Поттера. Ебал Гарри Поттера и после собирался всё ему рассказать. Открыть Поттеру, кто его трахал на самом деле - и Поттер тогда будет сломлен, опустошён.

Драко и без того трахал его достаточно грубо, но эта мысль заставляла двигаться ещё жёстче, понуждала толкаться бёдрами просто в мучительно быстром темпе. Он расскажет Поттеру и победит Поттера; выиграет у него, наконец-то выиграет...

Драко ускорялся, становилось всё трудней, всё напряжённее, а Поттер находился в самой гуще всего этого и кричал охрипшим голосом:

— Блядский ад, Тристан!..

И Драко со стоном кончил в Поттера, Поттер принял это как двукнатовая шлюха, с любовью. Салазар, Поттер любил это, любил, когда его ебал именно Драко, - раскрывался перед ним, впитывая всё, всё до последней капли.

Его сперма в теле Поттера, сонно подумал Драко, скатываясь на постель. Его сперма буквально вытекала из Поттера - грязная и влажная, - но если Поттер хотел очиститься, ему пришлось бы делать это самому.

Драко устал. Член был мокрым и донельзя, просто чертовски истощённым, но чувствовал себя прекрасно. Каждая клеточка в теле пела, Драко был пресыщен и расслаблен, все когда-либо напряжённые мышцы будто погрузились в бархат.

Он стал словно мягче перины. Простыни вмиг огрубели по сравнению с его разнеженной кожей.

Мерлин, было так хорошо, и темно. Было так темно.

— Ты охуителен, — пробормотал Поттер и всем телом прижался к Драко.

Идиот.

И Драко заснул.

*

Проснулся он с ощущением рта на члене.

Мерлин.

Мерлин.

Мерлин.

Это было так хорошо. Горячо. Влажно. Мерлин.

Драко не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз его так будили. Под одеялом кто-то ласкал его член, и Драко запустил руки - туда, под одеяло, в густые волосы... густые и такие длинные... Поттер. Руки дрогнули. Точно Поттер.

Это был третий - нет, четвёртый, - уже четвёртый раз - это, должно быть, сон. Какой-то невероятный, безумный, сладострастный кошмар.

С Поттером что-то не так. Да, были, наверное, клиенты, любящие брать в рот, но... они просто не относились к числу клиентов Драко: перед своими клиентами на коленях всегда стоял он сам.

Теперь отсасывали ему. Поттер кружил языком по головке. Опыта ему явно не хватало, но он компенсировал это пылкостью и усердием. Губы его нельзя было назвать робкими, а язык - нерешительным. Поттер сосал и облизывал, словно ему это нравилось, одной рукой нежно дёргая яйца Драко, а другой - поглаживая всё, до чего не доставал рот.

Мерлин. Драко выгнулся навстречу этому рту, головка члена скользнула по нёбу, ткнувшись в заднюю стенку глотки. Мерлин. Драко непроизвольно сжал пальцами волосы Поттера.

За каким хреном Поттер разбудил эскорта минетом? Понимал хоть, вообще, что делает? Пытался что-то доказать? Пытался сбить Драко с толку, чтобы тот не смог победить? Хотел показать, что Драко?..

Нет. Нет!

Поттер попытался взять глубже в горло; чувствовалось, что ему тяжело дышать. Драко буквально слышал, как Поттер задыхается, но лишь крепче удерживал его за волосы, заставляя заглатывать сильнее, и Поттер давился, но принимал, не сопротивляясь. Только продолжал издавать эти напряжённые, отчаянные звуки, мучительно пытаясь вдохнуть, затем всё же сумел взять глубже, и влажные мышцы его горла стали конвульсивно сжиматься на члене.

Поттер задыхался с членом Драко во рту. Поттер… Поттер давился его членом.

Драко удерживал Поттера и вбивался в него, а потом кончил. Всё кончал и кончал, сперма была везде - на губах Поттера, во рту, в глотке - плевать. Драко было всё равно. Совершенно.

Немного остыв после оргазма, он заметил, что уже начинало светать. Раннее утро, предрассветный час. Драко прикрыл глаза, но тусклый свет всё равно пробивался. Согретая постель, пропитанная вытекшей наружу спермой и потом, казалась омерзительной, как и грязь на собственном теле. Всё вокруг пропахло сексом.

Четыре раза.

— Позволь мне, — сказал Поттер; его очищающее заклинание оказалось уверенным и сильным.

С Драко словно тонкий слой кожи испарился, а под ним всё осталось чистым и нетронутым. Поттер проделал то же самое с простынями, и те, вместо того, чтобы приобрести крахмальную жёсткость - обычный эффект от очищающих - превратились в тёплые, лёгкие и чистые покровы, словно их высушивали с помощью Солнечного зелья. Обнажённая кожа стала настолько чувствительной, что ничего так не хотелось, как зарыться в этот тёплый и мягкий кокон.

Охваченный сладкой дрёмой, Драко опять заснул.

*

В следующий раз Драко разбудили запахи кофе и бекона. Солнце ложилось под небольшим углом - было часов десять или около того. Драко никогда рано не просыпался, а сегодня и вовсе готов был проваляться в постели хоть весь день. Чувствовал себя так, словно носился где-то всю ночь.

И тут он вспомнил, где на самом деле находится и чем, собственно, всю ночь занимался.

Драко поспешно сел, ища глазами, во что одеться. Одежда его лежала на стуле возле кровати - сложенная немного небрежно, но пахнущая чистотой. Драко одевался, лихорадочно приводя мысли в порядок.

Он трахнул Поттера. Выебал Гарри Поттера, и Поттер ему отсосал. Затем Драко выебал его снова - да, ещё раз, - а потом проснулся, трахая Поттера в рот.

Четыре раза.

Он засадил Поттеру четыре раза. И четыре раза получил оргазм, хотя до этого никогда не кончал больше двух раз за день. И то лишь однажды, когда клиенты шли один за другим, но чаще Драко и вовсе не кончал с клиентами. Тем обычно было всё равно, они даже не замечали.

Четыре раза.

Дверь бесшумно отворилась. Драко, успевший только брюки надеть, поднял глаза.

Одетый в маггловские джинсы и маггловскую футболку Поттер внёс в комнату поднос, направляя его палочкой.

— Завтрак, — опуская поднос на стол, сказал Поттер.

Выцветшие джинсы у него на коленях и в паху выглядели изрядно протёртыми.

— Будешь? — спросил Поттер.

Предложение вывело Драко из внезапного оцепенения, и он накинул на себя сорочку.

— Завтрак. Завтрак? Нет. Не могу. Никак. Я... мне просто пора уже уходить.

— Ладно, — сказал Поттер.

Драко заставил себя промолчать и сосредоточился на пуговицах, застёгивая сорочку заклинанием. Поттер прислонился к дверному косяку и смотрел, как Драко одевается.

Он кончил в него. Кончил в Поттера четыре раза.

— Я прекрасно провёл эту ночь, — будто читая мысли Драко, сказал Поттер.

— Естественно, — поправляя рукава, на автомате сказал Драко. — Так бывает всегда, — туфли; теперь нужно надеть...

— Я бы хотел повторить.

— Я... Что? — Драко замер, не дотянувшись до ботинок, но потом всё же взял их и надел, отвечая Поттеру: — Прямо сейчас? Я не могу. Нужно... мне нужно сделать кое-что очень важное.

— Я не имел в виду прямо сейчас.

Драко посмотрел, оценивая обстановку. У Поттера в уголках губ залегла слабая улыбка; похоже, он насмехался.

Это раздражало. Бесило. Поттер бесил.

— Может, на следующей неделе? — сказал Поттер.

— Обычно меня за месяц бронируют, — хмыкнул Драко, потянувшись за жилетом.

— Потому что ты такой важный и незаменимый? — Поттер улыбнулся шире.

Поттер смеялся над ним. Смеялся.

Лучше б оставил уже в покое.

Оставь меня в покое, отстань от меня, отпусти - как же это расстраивало, оскорбляло, унижало, но совсем не хотелось, чтобы чувства эти заметил Поттер, так что Драко надел жилет и быстро, но ровно застегнул пуговицы заклинанием. Схватил мантию и попытался выдумать что-нибудь поостроумнее.

Но в голове крутилось одно - что он спустил Поттеру в глотку. Поттер просто не мог над ним смеяться: Драко прикасался членом к его лицу, и Поттер сосал, как последняя шлюха.

— Я должен идти, — отводя взгляд от губ Поттера, сказал Драко.

— Спасибо ещё раз, — проронил Поттер, когда Драко протискивался мимо него.

— Выход я сам найду, — сказал Драко.

— Как посмел он позволить такой грязи, как ты, ночевать здесь?! — ругалась бабушка Вальбурга, пока Драко открывал дверь и выбирался в сад.

*

Аппарируя в свою квартиру, Драко не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что делает. Он вообще не знал, что теперь делать. Необходимо было принять душ. Необходимо было... от него просто воняло Поттером, и очищающее заклинание тут не справилось бы. Драко спал в кровати Поттера; он сворачивался калачиком в простынях Поттера; он был внутри Поттера...

— Где ты был?!

Драко обернулся, уже зная, кто это, в его гостиной.

Панси умудрялась выглядеть так, словно ей принадлежала не только мебель, на которой она в этот момент сидела, но и вообще всё вокруг. А так же имела отвратительную привычку носить всё тёмное и прятаться в тени, что решительно не шло её бледному заострённому лицу. А ещё у неё был равнодушный низкий голос, и Драко его ненавидел; просто ненавидел.

— Ты был у Поттера, — Панси поднялась с кресла.

Раньше Панси была доминанткой. Драко подозревал, что она всё ещё балуется подобными играми в свободное время. Она умела запугивать людей, и это доставляло ей удовольствие.

— Не лезь не в своё дело, — сказал Драко, направляясь в спальню.

— Думаю, он тебе много заплатил, — Панси последовала за ним. — Надеюсь, запросил с него дополнительную плату за свои шрамы?

— Сказал же, не лезь в это, — заходя в ванную, Драко собирался было закрыть дверь прямо перед Панси, но та всё же сумела проскользнуть внутрь. Плевать, Панси уже не раз видела его голым.

Она видела, как его затрахивали так, что он начинал истекать кровью и переставал уже разбирать, кто перед ним, и затем приводила его в порядок.

Повернувшись к ней спиной, Драко стянул сорочку.

— Ах да, — протянула Панси. — На этом теле нет никаких шрамов.

Панси снова была права. Маскарадный пунш всё ещё действовал.

— Это того стоило? — спросила Панси, наверняка наблюдая, как он снимает брюки.

— Ох, виноват, — откликнулся Драко. — Хочешь подробностей? Совсем забыл, что ты у нас фанатка гриффиндорских петухов, — не оглядываясь, он залез в душ.

— А ты?

Собравшись было заклинать воду, Драко обернулся к ней.

— Вот скажи честно, как ты получаешь острые ощущения, если клиентов больше не обслуживаешь? Живёшь нашими похождениями? Если для тебя это так увлекательно, может лучше снова в проститутки? — процедил он и, снова занявшись душем, прибавил горячей воды.

— Хорошо, — Панси развернулась и вышла из ванной.

Многие из тех, с кем был знаком Драко, не смогли бы оставить такое без ответа, но Панси никогда не вступала в перепалки, если на Драко «находило», как она это называла. Она знала его слишком хорошо - понимала, если оставить его одного надолго, он просто с ума сойдёт, и справиться с ним тогда будет проще простого. Она всегда так делала, это ужасно возмущало.

Панси превосходила его во всём - была и сообразительней, и последовательней, и осторожней. Если уж составляла план, она его исполняла, а Драко... Драко не собирался трахать Поттера. Тем более трахать Поттера четыре раза подряд.

Драко, хоть убей, не понимал, зачем это сделал; подставлял себя горячим струям, снова и снова задавал себе этот вопрос - и не находил ответа. Драко хотел, чтобы трахнули его, а он раскрыл бы, кто он, и одержал победу. Только и всего. А вместо этого сам трахал Поттера – и не один раз, а снова и снова - и не мог припомнить, что собирался когда-нибудь это делать. Не мог вспомнить, как вообще когда-либо думал о ёбаном Поттере; вспоминалось лишь, как это было прекрасно. Весь этот жар вокруг члена и...

Драко не понравилось трахать Поттера. Ни капли не понравилось. Он делал это, чтобы отомстить. Всё лишь из мести.

Поттер сам, сам раздвинул ноги, и этим только хуже себе сделал, не так ли? Это ведь его трахнул Драко Малфой, бывший Пожиратель смерти? Сам позволил осквернить себя, позволил Драко войти в него, испортить его своим членом...

Применив пенное зелье, Драко ещё раз как следует намылился, мечтая убрать, стереть, смыть в канализацию все воспоминания о Поттере.

*

Драко подарил себе три спокойных дня, прежде чем снова встретиться с Панси.

— Что ж, давай, — сказал он, неторопливо входя в офис, — поведай, какой я жалкий слизеринец. Расскажи мне о моём позоре.

Драко беззаботно опустился в кожаное кресло. Пусть он пару дней и ощущал себя полным дерьмом, но знал, что выглядит сейчас безупречно.

Он перестирал всю одежду. Вычистил сверху донизу всю квартиру; избавился даже от омерзительных, неизвестно откуда взявшихся пятен на ковре в прихожей. Постригся, обошёл множество магазинов, подправил брови в салоне. Панси могла называть его как угодно, но Драко чувствовал себя уже намного лучше, в основном потому, что всё это время вообще ни о чём не думал.

— Кажется, у тебя появился ещё один постоянный клиент, — сказала она, передавая ему свиток.

— Да? — выхватив пергамент, Драко попытался изобразить беспечность, уже ощущая, как внутри всё скручивается от паники. Он знал, от кого этот свиток, ещё не взглянув на него.

Драко развернул его и просмотрел. Поттер хотел Тристана и только его, в любой день, «когда ему будет удобно». Далее следовал список общественных мероприятий на следующий месяц.

— Дополнительных услуг он не запрашивал, — отметила Панси.

— Нет, не запрашивал, — скатывая пергамент, сказал Драко.

— Весьма примечательно, что по твоему предыдущему контракту с него никто не запросил дополнительной платы за всю ночь, — сказала Панси.

Ну конечно. За единичное проникновение взималась отдельная плата, и к ней стоило добавить утроенную сумму. И уж тем более вся ночь - включая оральные услуги - оплачивалась совсем по другому тарифу. Поттер заплатил немного меньше того, что Драко обычно брал за полную ночь.

«Я хочу только его», - было написано в пергаменте.

— Ну, и? — напомнила о себе Панси.

— Это ошибка.

— Я уже написала ему, — сказала Панси, — объяснила, что Тристан занят.

— Нет, ты этого не сделала, — вскинул голову Драко.

— Сделала, — возразила Панси, — Правда не отправила ещё.

Драко встал с кресла, но к Панси приближаться не хотелось, как и сидеть на месте. Он поймал себя на том, что расхаживает по комнате. И заставил себя остановиться.

— Ну и что это? — сказала Панси; Драко ненавидел, когда она так говорила.

В такие моменты она казалась такой юной, они будто снова возвращались в Хогвартс, когда она была одинокой и потерянной и смотрела на всех снизу вверх; именно так она и глядела сейчас на Драко. И, что хуже всего, она переживала за него. Непонятно почему, но она всё ещё считала его особенным.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросила она.

Драко поднял на неё глаза, проговорив:

— Я хотел рассказать ему.

— Что?

— Хотел, чтобы он знал. После того, как я... после того, как мы трахались. Хотел, чтобы он узнал, что это я.

— Думаю, всё обошлось, — выдохнула Панси, глядя на него как прежде, почти доверчиво.

— Я не сказал ему.

— Поняла уже. И что тебя остановило?

— Это сложно, — Драко и сам не знал.

Панси издала звук, подозрительно похожий на фырканье.

— И как тебе его член, действительно хорош?

Драко покачал головой.

— Нет. Мой был хорош. Я Поттера трахал, — после всего оказалось до странного приятно говорить об этом. Он трахнул Поттера, выебал Гарри Поттера - и тому понравилось. Ни один, кто знал их в Хогвартсе, не поверил бы.

— Не смотря на твою склонность выбалтывать все подробности, мне вообще без разницы, кто кого трахал, - Панси не выглядела особо впечатлённой.

— Просто... думаю, я смогу его использовать, Панси. Мы раскрутим его на деньги, а потом...

— Нам не нужны деньги Поттера.

— Нам всегда нужны деньги.

— Не от него.

— Подумай ещё, — сказал Драко.

— Уже подумала, — откликнулась Панси. — Это ты не думаешь. Если дело касается Поттера, моментально разум теряешь. Все эти безумные планы, как победить его - они никогда не срабатывают, а ты потом...

— Это было ещё на младших курсах.

— Ты унижен, а Поттеру и невдомёк, что вы соперничаете. Честно говоря, Драко, его не волнует, существуешь ли ты вообще.

— Зато его волнует Тристан.

— Тристан - не бывший Пожиратель.

— Вот именно, Панси, — сказал Драко. — И это стоит использовать. Поттеру нужен Тристан, он хочет его. Отчаянно. А у Поттера сила и связи, и мы наверняка сумеем его использовать, так что...

— И как его использовать?

— Да не знаю я! — рявкнул Драко. — Просто говорю, его можно использовать.

— Пустое это всё, — сказала Панси. — У тебя навязчивая идея. Остановись уже. Моя вина - с самого начала нельзя было позволять тебе работать.

— Мне позволять?! — Драко выдохнул, сдерживаясь. — «Неизбежность» так же моя, как и твоя.

— У меня свои причины развивать это дело.

— Скажи ему, что для него я свободен в конце будущей недели, — сказал Драко. — Пятница, аукцион в Министерстве.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, — сказала Панси.

\- Нет. И я докажу тебе это.

*

Драко всё делал неправильно. Заранее изучил всех гостей, приглашённых на приём в Министерстве, всех гостей на благотворительном балу - всех... кроме Поттера. Предполагал, что знает его, поэтому и удивился так, когда Поттер впервые пригласил остаться с ним на ночь. Выполни Драко необходимую домашнюю работу, сразу понял бы, что Поттер в своём стремлении к социальному отшельничеству вовсе не притворяется, и к такой голубой бабочке, как Тристан, его тянет по большей части из-за того, что Тристан может отвлечь на себя всеобщее внимание.

Однако найти нужную информацию оказалось непросто. Если верить газетам, Поттер не так уж часто заводил романы, тем более с мужчинами. После окончания войны почти год встречался с Джинни Уизли. Потом у него в разное время было, по слухам, ещё две любовницы. И писали лишь об оном любовнике, Джейсоне Уизерсби, отношения с которым длились полгода. Прессе о нём стало известно три года назад, уже после его расставания с Поттером.

Уизерсби по крайней мере хоть что-то рассказал о Поттере - сразу после их расставания дал эксклюзивное интервью «Ведьмополитену». Видимо, Уизерсби в конце концов до того устал от снисходительного к себе отношения и от лицемерия Поттера, что решился выдать все личные секреты. Поведал репортёрам, что Поттер своего рода извращенец и любит грубость. Упомянул даже о татуировке на груди Поттера, хотя и не смог объяснить, что та означает.

Либо после Уизерсби Поттер вообще прекратил с кем-либо встречаться, либо стал уж очень осторожным, потому что о мужчинах в жизни Поттера Драко не сумел больше найти никакой информации. Какая жалость, нашлось бы побольше времени, Драко выследил бы Уизерсби и уточнил бы у него кое-какие детали.

Не имея возможности найти ещё что-нибудь о бывших любовниках Поттера, Драко слил в Омут памяти своё воспоминание о последнем свидании с Поттером. Так он изредка поступал, встречаясь с проблемными клиентами - легче было найти к ним правильный подход.

Драко не собирался наслаждаться просмотром. Сейчас требовалось обуздать отвращение к Поттеру, отбросить всякие эмоции, чтобы увидеть и понять каждую деталь - выражение лица, мельчайшее движение, ускользнувшие тогда от внимания. Той ночью Драко был сбит с толку, теперь же ничто не могло застать его врасплох.

Драко опустил голову в Омут.

Начиналось воспоминание в спальне, и Драко теперь ясно видел - Поттер отказывался его раздевать вовсе не из-за собственной лени. Поттер просто раскрылся перед Драко, позволил ему полностью контролировать ситуацию, а Драко, пребывая тогда в смятении, не осознавал этого.

Избавившись от одежды, они легли на кровать. Поттер зашептал ему на ухо, и Драко знал, о чём, ведь он не только помнил эти слова, но и видел, как напрягся, реагируя на них - тогда, в воспоминании. И знал, как ему сразу после этого стало неловко, как возился и медлил, словно девственник; но Поттера это, похоже, совсем не смутило - он продолжал ласкать Драко, неустанно к нему прикасался.

После Хогвартса Поттер лишь раздался в плечах. Он был таким... Не чрезмерно накаченным, как представлялось раньше, но его грудь и плечи стали определённо шире, чем у Драко. Той ночью Драко не смог понять, что всё это великолепные мускулы, а рядом с его телом - стройным и подтянутым - Поттер выглядел совсем как... он выглядел настоящей...

Настоящей порнографией.

Смотрелось чистым порно - как бледное тело Драко едва не светилось на фоне Поттера, и как они подходили друг другу. Драко отмечал, какой он стройный и худощавый, с каким изяществом двигается рядом с мускулистой фигурой Поттера. А Поттер... Поттер просто...

Он просто позволял брать себя, раздвигал мощные бёдра - и отдавался.

Драко трахал его жёстко, рот у Поттера приоткрылся, глаза закатились, и, полностью отдаваясь яростной атаке, он держался за изголовье побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, даже не пытаясь ничего контролировать. Поттеру это явно нравилось - Драко не помнил, как Поттер реагировал тогда, но, глядя в Омут, мог однозначно сказать, что Поттеру это нравилось. Он любил подчиняться: ему нравилось, когда его подавляют и контролируют, нравилось покоряться.

Поттер любил принадлежать. Его это заводило.

Как только Поттер кончил, Драко вынул голову из Омута памяти. Теперь он знал достаточно, чтобы продолжать.

Более чем достаточно.

*


	4. Часть I: Эскорт услуги. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание: ненормативная лексика (сорри).

.

**4**

.

Прибыв на встречу в обличье Тристана, Драко увидел, что Поттер уже одет и готов выходить.

— Привет, — сказал Поттер.

Он явно обрадовался, но даже не удостоил Тристана внимательного взгляда, к которому Драко, вообще-то, готовился... на который рассчитывал. Возможно думал, что, когда главное уже случилось (четыре раза, кстати), между ними теперь всё кончено. Ведь Поттер, как заметила Панси, дополнительных услуг на сегодняшний вечер не заказывал.

Не важно. Соблазнять Драко умел.

— Здравствуй, — он выдал самую свою обворожительную улыбку.

— Рад, что ты пришёл, — впуская его в дом, сказал Поттер.

Переступив порог, Драко услышал другой, сварливый, голос:

— Здравствуй.

Изрядно удивившись, Драко посмотрел на портрет двоюродной бабушки Вальбурги.

— О, здравствуйте, — с некоторой осторожностью ответил он.

Насколько Драко было известно, Вальбурга не могла раскрыть его настоящую личность, но кто её знает, портреты мир познавали подчас весьма забавными способами.

— Прекрасная погода, не правда ли, — произнесла бабушка Вальбурга, хотя прозвучало так, будто ей вообще любая погода не в радость, и вполне оправданно: картина висела на стене прихожей и погодой насладиться не могла. Затем Вальбурга обратилась уже к Поттеру: — Нормально? Ты удовлетворён?

— Да, благодарю, миссис Блэк, — вполне серьёзно сказал Поттер.

— Она, похоже, смягчилась, — заметил Драко, когда они вошли в гостиную.

— Мы с ней поговорили, — прояснил ситуацию Поттер.

— Обо мне? Или вообще об отношении к гостям?

— О тебе, — на губах у Поттера снова появились складки.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся! — триумфальную ухмылку Драко искусно превратил в восторженную улыбку.

— Я надеялся на это.

— На что ещё ты надеялся? — подходя ближе, чувственно спросил Драко.

Поттер посерьёзнел, что Драко не слишком разочаровало. Он давно за ним наблюдал и знал: возбуждаясь, Поттер часто выглядит мрачным.

— Надеялся, на министерский раут пойдём.

Драко придвинулся ещё ближе, прошептав, обдавая дыханием щёку Поттера:

— А потом? После раута надеялся на что-то?

— Тристан, — подался к нему Поттер.

— Только не в губы, — Драко отвернулся.

Поттер поцеловал его в подбородок, и Драко позволил, запуская пятерню в густые волосы Поттера.

— А я-то думал, ты на аукцион хочешь пойти, — промурлыкал Драко, выждав сначала несколько минут, пока Поттер скользил губами и зубами по шее.

— Мм, — промычал Поттер спускаясь поцелуями по горлу.

Под яркие мысленные образы из Омута Драко крепче сжал в кулаке густые волосы,

— Пойдём на аукцион, — дёрнув за пряди, жёстко притянул голову, приближая ухо Поттера к своим губам, и прошептал: — Трахну, когда вернёмся. Выебу так, что неделю ещё ходить не сможешь.

— Ну, если считаешь, что справишься...

— Подпиши контракт и заплати сейчас, и у меня не будет другого выхода, — протянул Драко.

— Акцио перо! — перо, словно из ниоткуда, с лёгким потрескиванием возникло у Поттера в руке: воистину, стоит как следует завести - и мощь свою он уже не контролирует.

Он ведь Тёмного лорда убил, - у Драко прямо мурашки по спине побежали.

— Контракт? — произнёс Поттер.

— Да, — собравшись, Драко вынул палочку, призвал контракт, и Поттер снова подписал не глядя. — По рукам! — Драко забрал пергамент и отправил его в архив. Деньги со счетов Поттера спишутся в срок.

Поттер притянул Драко к себе.

— О, нет, — погрозил пальцем Драко. — Я же сказал, после.

У Поттера обозначилась складка на губах.

— Пошли, — Драко подал руку. — В любом случае, это у нас вместо прелюдии. Тебе ведь нравится наблюдать, как я работаю в зале.

— Мне? — Поттер взял его за руку.

— Брось, — Драко ухмыльнулся, поддразнивая. — Неужели думал, я не замечу?

— Ты, конечно, ничего не упустишь, — Поттер перекинул его руку через локоть и теснее прижал к себе.

— Признаюсь, я очень ценю возможность продемонстрировать свои социальные таланты. Они особенно приятно выглядят, если с твоими сравнить.

Поттер засмеялся - тихим тёплым смехом, Драко аж пробрало. Всё это время Поттер только и ждал, что кто-то возьмёт его в свои руки, и Драко знал, как это сделать.

Вечер обещал стать необычайно интересным.

*

После аукциона Поттер и Драко, спотыкаясь, вывалились из камина в Боярышниковом переулке, и Драко сразу прижал Поттера к стене.

— Собираюсь трахнуть тебя, — сообщил Драко, срывая с него одежду. — Все мозги выебу.

— Тристан, — стонал Поттер.

— Сокрушу, уничтожу тебя, — говорил Драко, желая, донести до Поттера правду. — Лишу последних сил, оставлю мокрым, измождённым, слабым... Почувствуешь себя таким слабым...

— Боже, — откидывая голову и ударяясь о стену, произнёс Поттер. Он не пытался помочь с одеждой, но Драко знал, Поттер хотел, чтобы его раздели, хотел, чтобы это сделал Драко - нравилось, что Драко делает это за него. Ждал, что его используют.

Когда-то Драко возмущало, как Поттер смотрит на него на вечеринках. Считал его взгляд холодным, но ошибался. Взгляд Поттера горел, едва не светился от сексуального напряжения; Поттер, как и раньше, следил за Драко практически на протяжении всего аукциона. На этот раз даже не пытаясь ничего скрывать.

Поттер жаждал отдаться, и Драко прекрасно знал, как его удовлетворить. Готовился выебать как следует, подчинить, подавить, покорить его, самого могущественного волшебника в мире. Поттеру понравится, он ещё и благодарить за это будет.

Власть опьяняла и превратилась у Драко в похоть. Теперь он поставил Поттера обнажённым у стены в гостиной, сам же оставался, хоть и без обуви, без рубашки, но пока ещё в брюках. И даже не представлял, как они дошли до этого момента. Хотелось прикасаться к Поттеру всюду - и чтобы Поттер всюду касался его; хотелось почувствовать власть над Поттером - и чтобы Поттер ощущал главенство Драко над собой...

В себя пришёл лишь когда Поттер прикоснулся к застёжке его брюк.

— Медленней, — сжав пальцами запястья Поттера, приказал Драко.

— Ты напористей локомотива, — хрипло рассмеялся Поттер.

— Был когда-то... — скривился Драко. — Не можем же мы довольствоваться твоей убийственной апатией.

— Никакой апатии, — возразил Поттер. — Уж поверь мне.

Он двинул бёдрами, толкнувшись навстречу, хотя в доказательствах и не нуждался - его обнажённый член был каким угодно, но не вялым. Он был... очень впечатляющим.

Подняв глаза от члена, Драко увидел, что Поттер потешается. И, подавив желание стиснуть зубы, сказал:

— Ступай в спальню.

— Почему не прямо здесь? — Поттер снова качнул бёдрами.

Драко презрительно опустил взгляд и отстранился, сказав:

— В спальню.

— Тристан...

— Хочешь, чтобы я вошёл в тебя? — Драко наклонился, приблизив рот к уху Поттера. — Хочешь меня в своей плотно сжатой маленькой дырочке?

— Тристан.

— Отвечай, — Драко коротко прикусил мочку поттерова уха и продолжил: - Хочешь, сжимать мой член своей горячей... — Драко укусил снова, — мокрой... — и ещё раз, — маленькой...

— Ёбанный ад.

— Тогда живо ступай в спальню, — договорил Драко, — и подготовь свою жопу для меня. Смажь и растяни. Хочу войти с лёгкостью. Скользнуть прямо в глубину.

— Не знал, что у тебя такой грязный язык, — заметил Поттер.

— Ты вообще меня ещё плохо знаешь, — сказал Драко. — Давай.

Поттер надолго задержал на нём взгляд.

— Хм, да, — выдохнул он и с треском исчез из поля зрения.

Развернувшись, Драко встряхнул головой и попятился, прислоняясь спиной к стенке. Хрипло глубоко вздохнул, потом ещё пару раз. Панси всегда говорила, что он краснеет, когда волнуется.

Прижавшись затылком к стене, Драко прикрыл глаза, становилось слишком жарко. Поттер был... просто ещё одним клиентом. Безликим Джо, которому нравятся доминанты в постели. Драко мог это сделать, пусть и не часто таким занимался. Мог сделать это очень хорошо, и Поттер тогда окажется в полной его власти. Теперь все карты в руках: Драко был в праве как заблагорассудится унижать Поттера, вертеть им, как захочет.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Драко ещё раз глубоко вздохнул. Аппарировать в доме Поттера не позволяли охранные чары, и он вышел в коридор, направляясь в спальню.

*

— Ты должен выбрать стоп-слово, — сказал Драко.

Поттер сидел на кровати, было трудно себе представить, что он выполнил все указания. По-прежнему обнажённый, заложив руки за голову, он прислонился к изголовью и как ни в чём не бывало просто бездельничал, словно беззаботный домовладелец. Формально, конечно, так и было, но выглядел он при этом уж слишком вальяжным. Совсем не похожим на того, кто ждёт, что его сейчас выебут.

— Стоп-слово? — переспросил он.

— Ты в курсе, что такое стоп-слово?

— Мне оно не пригодится, — Поттер выглядел удивлённым.

— При том, что я собираюсь с тобой делать - пригодится, — сказал Драко.

— Мм, — Поттер опустил руки, сполз немного с изголовья и раздвинул ноги. Вот теперь уже больше верилось: сейчас его выебут. — И что же ты собираешься со мной делать?

— Это не шутки, — сказал Драко. — Без слова я трахать тебя не стану.

— Да не нужны мне никакие стоп-слова…

— Выбрал, — прервал Драко. — Сейчас же.

Глаза Поттера скрылись под тяжёлыми веками.

— Хогвартс, — сказал он.

— Хогвартс, — повторил Драко (было важно проверить). Всё ещё в брюках, он подошёл и забрался на кровать. — Скажешь «Хогвартс», если захочешь остановить меня, — Драко протиснул колени между ног Поттера.

— Я не захочу тебя останавливать, — сказал Поттер.

— Не важно; скажешь, — Драко плотнее прижал колено к яйцам, к члену Поттера, поднял его руки над изголовьем и достал палочку. — Астриктус! — запястья Поттера соединились, волшебным образом привязанные к спинке кровати.

Губы у Поттера слегка приоткрылись.

— Тебе это нравится? — спросил Драко, наклоняясь.

Поттер облизал губы, попытался разрушить чары, натягивая магические узы.

— Можно сильнее, — сказал он.

Драко внимательно смотрел. Для многих было бы неочевидно, но Поттер сильно возбудился. Глаза под тяжёлыми веками потемнели, голос стал грубее. Драко наложил ещё одно связывающее и для верности добавил магических пут.

Поттер снова их дёрнул.

— Так-то лучше.

— Хорошо, — передвинув колени, чтобы оседлать бёдра, Драко толкнул Поттера вниз.

Тот растянулся с выпрямленными руками на кровати, кисти рук у него оставались неподвижными, и запястья, перехваченные заклинаниями слишком жёстко и высоко, не позволяли вольготно устроить на матрасе напрягшиеся плечи.

Спустившись пониже, Драко избавился от брюк. Подхватил под ляжки и раздвинул Поттеру ноги, поднимая их вверх, пока колени не согнулись, но Драко всё продолжал раздвигать и поднимать.

— Собираюсь связать тебе ноги, — объяснил он Поттеру, — совсем как шлюхе. Тебе ведь понравится, правда?

— Увидим, — сказал Поттер, кажется вполне серьёзно, а потом раздвинул икры шире, прижав колени к груди.

Как есть представив свою задницу на обозрение.

Драко направил палочку, и узы, вылетевшие из неё, обвили колени Поттера, растягивая, поднимая ноги и привязывая их к изголовью рядом с запястьями. В этой позе копчик оказался достаточно приподнятым над кроватью, и Поттер был настолько растянут, что обнажилось его розовое отверстие. Драко прижался к нему пальцами, обнаружив, что его распоряжения были исполнены в точности: между ног Поттер истекал влагой.

— Тебе это нравится, бесспорно. Связанный, беспомощный. Полностью в моей власти, - Драко поиграл дырочкой Поттера, нажал ногтем, царапая нежную плоть. — Хочешь, чтобы я причинил тебе боль?

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать? — прохрипел Поттер.

Драко нагнулся и шепнул, притронувшись губами к его уху:

— Ты здесь, передо мной, такой мокрый, скользкий; как не удивительно, ты и сам это чувствуешь.

Поттер сдавленно охнул, и Драко наклонился ниже, коснувшись губами ключицы.

— Знаю, чего ты хочешь, тебе нужен кто-то, кто тебя использует, кому плевать на твоё героическое прошлое, кто выебет, вызывая боль, употребит без жалости, пока до краёв спермой не наполнит, пока от тебя не останется ничего, кроме синяков по всему телу. Я прав?

— Что-то вроде этого, — Поттер дёрнулся в путах.

— Я тебя знаю, — сказал Драко. — Все думают, ты идеален. Ждут, что всё будешь под контролем держать. На этот раз тебе не надо ничего контролировать, — Драко пристроился сверху. — Будешь просто лежать и принимать всё, что я дам, — и со стоном одним плавным уверенным движением вошёл в Поттера.

Драко застонал и при следующем толчке - просто чтобы насладиться звуком. Мерлин, это звучало так непристойно; собственный голос раздавался словно в чьём-то грязном мокром сне.

— Только посмотри на себя, — упиваясь своим голосом, сказал Драко, — принимаешь меня прямо как шлюха.

Драко зажмурился: он ненавидел, когда так ему говорили клиенты. Наверно, думали, что это горячо - вот уж нет. Когда получаешь такое, в жар не бросает – жарко становится, когда сам так делаешь, когда всё в твоих руках. Теперь ситуацию контролировал Драко, а мокрый Поттер просто желал и ждал, и Драко мог делать с его телом всё, что вздумает. Что угодно.

Он ещё раз с силой вогнал член, просто потому, что мог; чтобы услышать собственный стон, чтобы снова коснуться горячей задницы Поттера.

Приподнялся, откидываясь назад - и вогнал особенно глубоко. Поттер ведь хотел быть использованным, и значит, трахая его и получая от этого удовольствие, Драко лишь приобретал над ним ещё больше власти. Это двойная победа, и Драко отдавал себе отчёт, что воодушевлён ею, и на этот раз даже не представлял, что бы могло хоть как-то помешать его триумфу. Поттер переиграет его, только если Драко ошибётся и перегнёт палку. Ничего такого делать он не собирался, ничто не омрачит ему победы.

Каждый раз, когда Драко задевал особое место внутри, Поттер издавал в ответ низкое сдавленное мычание, снова и снова. Драко закрыл ему лицо рукой, отворачивая от себя, чтобы не приходилось на него смотреть, ускорился и трахал теперь быстрее - резче и напористей, а Поттер мычал и корчился под ним...

...корчился и сгорал от страсти, как течная сучка...

...ему нравилось, Поттер так сильно, настолько сильно это любил...

...что стены тряслись.

Драко не сразу осознал, что происходит, думая сначала, что просто кровать ударяется о стену, но нет. Кровать была очень прочной - возможно, как раз для подобных случаев, - но стены всё же дрожали. До такой степени, что в другом конце спальни из бюро Поттера стали выпадать вещи - совсем в другом конце комнаты...

— Всё в порядке, — выдохнул Поттер.

— Что ещё... — Драко замедлился. Убрал ладонь с лица и повернул Поттера к себе...

— Всё в порядке, — повторил Поттер и напряг задницу, сжимаясь вокруг члена. — Не обращай внимания.

— Что...

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — Поттер снова сжался.

Стихийная магия Поттера. Это была его стихийная магия - Поттер так возбудился, что уже терял над ней контроль, и это сделал с ним Драко, а Поттер ведь был самым могущественным волшебником.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — пробормотал Драко. Никогда в жизни он не был настолько возбуждён.

— Не причиню тебе никакого вреда, — повторил Поттер, неверно всё истолковав. — Умоляю, не останавливайся. Я...

— Да Кассандра со всеми мойрами! — вырвалось у Драко, и он с прежним пылом принялся вколачиваться в задницу Поттера. — Сейчас я... — но Драко уже был не в состоянии рассказывать, что собирается делать; он желал лишь одного - трахать Поттера ещё яростней.

— Блядь, — стонал Поттер. — Бля-адь...

И Драко таранил его снова и снова, жёстче, чем раньше, грубее, но всё равно было мало. Слишком мало - и Драко, не долго думая, процарапал Поттеру внутреннюю часть бедра.

Поттер дёрнулся в путах, всем телом изогнувшись над кроватью.

— Нравится? — спросил Драко, царапая снова.

— Делай... что хочешь, — натужно выдавил Поттер, пока Драко продолжал его трахать.

— Я спросил, нравится ли тебе, — Драко царапнул ещё раз.

— Да, — изогнулся ему навстречу Поттер.

— Хочешь, чтобы я применил чары?

Поттер попытался выкрутить из пут запястья.

— Я спросил, хочешь ли ты...

— Да, Тристан. Да! Всё, что пожелаешь...

Драко призвал палочку и наслал на нежную кожу другого бедра жалящее проклятье. Поттер содрогнулся и кончил. Обильно кончил на живот Драко, трущийся о поттеров член. За спиной, в дальнем конце что-то разбилось вдребезги.

От звука Поттер вздрогнул.

— Не останавливайся — еби меня, — сказал он; теперь голос у него дрожал и казался более высоким. — Прошу, не останавливайся... Хочу, чтобы ты кончил... в меня...

Такие слова довели Драко до крайности. Он никогда никого так не трахал. Никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал, и что это случилось именно с Поттером, было чем-то совсем уж запредельным. Слишком для Драко, просто невыносимо.

Стала вытекать сперма. Он даже не понял, что кончает, всё казалось, это случится чуть позже - и бездумно толкался опять и опять, пока всё же не начал замедляться; сперма больше не выходила, и сил не осталось.

В конце концов Драко просто рухнул на Поттера.

Мерлин. Это было...

Мерлин. Как же хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

Навалилась слабость. После всего этого накала чувств, оргазма - после жара страсти - всё тело покрылось потом. На Поттере лежать было не очень-то удобно.

Салазар, после оргазма Драко всегда чувствовал себя полным дерьмом. Он это ненавидел. Ощущал себя измученным и грязным. Слишком уставшим.

Поттер зарылся пальцами ему в волосы.

Это было неправильно. Как-то уж совсем.

Поттер зашевелился и Драко застонал. Двигаться не хотелось. Поттер толкнул его снова, и что-то определённо шло не так. Поттер просто не мог...

Поттер потянул его за плечи, и Драко скатился с него на постель. Но по идее руки у Поттера магией были связаны, хотя сейчас это явно не так. Как он умудрился?..

Очищающие чары встряхнули Драко, подобно ледяной воде, оставив после себя ощущение лёгкости и свежести. Стало так тепло, приятно, ужасно захотелось спать.

Поттер поцеловал его в нос, в щёку, в подбородок.

— Не знал, что мне это нужно, — сказал Поттер, как только Драко открыл глаза.

— Мм, я же эксперт, — Драко собирался оттолкнуть Поттера, но рука ненароком задержалась у него на плече. От Поттера шёл жар, а Драко, несмотря на согревающее, всё ещё было зябко.

— Думаешь...

— Да?.. — Драко невольно ухмыльнулся: какой же Поттер всё-таки тормоз.

— Хочу встретиться, когда ты будешь не на работе.

— Что? — Драко всё же оттолкнул его.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Поттер. — Хотелось бы узнать тебя лучше.

Такое порой случалось. Даже довольно часто. Клиенты, ровным счётом ничего о Драко не знавшие, бывало привязывались, спрашивали адрес, предлагали близкие отношения. Он привык к подобным разговорам и обычно действовал по заранее разработанной схеме. Но это был Поттер. Неслыханно - Гарри Поттер хотел с ним встречаться. Неописуемо. Совершенно невероятно. Это было...

Ничего более смехотворного Драко не мог и вообразить.

Драко улыбнулся самой своей нежной извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Ты милый, — сказал он.

Поттер помрачнел - на лбу залегла складка. Жаль, нельзя было и дальше его воспитывать.

— Трахаться было увлекательно, — самым искренним тоном сказал Драко, — но не думаю, что это для нас достаточный повод.

— Прости, — сказал Поттер. — Я не должен был спрашивать.

— Ты такой славный.

Поднявшись с кровати, Поттер вытянул руку. Казалось, просто жестикулировал, но через мгновение в руке у него появились джинсы. Даже Акцио не использовал.

— Многие путают, — сохраняя голос невинным, Драко растянулся на кровати, демонстрируя свою наготу. — Я понимаю.

Поттер глянул на него.

— Я не путаю.

— Я эскорт, ты клиент, — делая вид, что потягивается, Драко изогнулся, хвастаясь телом. — Не могу. Сам знаешь, как бывает.

— Да, знаю.

Ироничные нотки в голосе у Поттера заставили взглянуть на него. Он слегка улыбался, знакомая складка залегла в уголке рта. Драко, похоже, перегнул палку: Поттер догадался, что ему втирают. Непонятно только, с чего он решил, что это так уж забавно. В конце концов, именно Поттер здесь вёл себя как идиот.

Оснований расстраиваться вроде бы не было, но Драко раздражённо хмыкнул, встал и, отыскав палочку, призвал брюки.

— Мне надо одеться, — натягивая их на себя, сообщил он.

— Хотелось бы увидеть тебя снова, — наблюдая, как Драко собирает одежду, сказал Поттер.

Драко обернулся к нему - на языке вертелись всякие дразнящие фразы, призванные соблазнять, внезапно осознав это, Драко остановился. Нужно было рассказать, что он Драко Малфой, ещё когда Поттер предложил встречаться. А лучше - не вынимая из него члена, в первый же раз. Драко как-то умудрился об этом забыть.

— Не обращайся через «Неизбежность», — сказал он.

— Что?

— Когда снова захочешь меня, — пояснил Драко, — не вызывай через «Неизбежность». Шли сову мне.

— У тебя не будет проблем?

Драко спрятал раздражение за ухмылкой.

— Я владею половиной компании. Из-за отношений на стороне проблем у меня быть не может.

— Тебе принадлежит половина компании?

— И зачем тебе, — усмехнулся Драко, — уличная проститутка, во всём зависящая от сутенёра?

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Поттер. — Думал, это очевидно.

— Тем не менее, — поморщился Драко, — Если обратишься в «Неизбежность», я не приду.

— Хорошо, — сказал Поттер. — Тебя и правда зовут Тристан Боншанс?

Драко открыл рот... и закрыл. Поттер прав: если он назовёт сове это имя, та никогда Драко не найдёт. Он осмотрелся и, заметив на столе перо и бумагу, подошёл к нему.

— Отправляй корреспонденцию на этот адрес, — сказал Драко, начертав несколько слов и передавая Поттеру листок.

— Ладно, — Поттер взял его.

— Тристан действительно моё имя, — сказал Драко. — Но не... Это почта Пи-Си.

— Что за Пи-Си? — снова нахмурил брови Поттер.

Драко тоже стало досадно.

— Публичная совиная почта? Теоретически, ей любой может воспользоваться. Я живу в одном доме с магглами, — солгал он, — и не могу позволить совам залетать ко мне в квартиру.

— Ты с магглами живёшь? — удивился Поттер.

Драко пригвоздил его взглядом:

— Не пытайся меня найти.

— Не буду, — Поттер свернул бумагу и сунул её в задний карман джинсов.

— Ну, тогда... — заменив суровый взгляд соблазнительной улыбкой, Драко подошёл ближе, положил руку на мускулистую грудь Поттера, скользнул ладонью ниже - в джинсы - и обхватил член. — Шли сову, — шепнул он, коротко сжал и отпустил.

— Жди, — сказал Поттер.

И Драко поплёлся прочь.

Панси его убьёт.

*

— Сказал Поттеру, кто ты? — спросила Панси несколько дней спустя.

— У меня всё под контролем, — тут же заявил Драко.

— Ты так всегда говоришь… — лениво приподняла она бровь, — …попадая в безвыходную ситуацию.

— Безвыходную? — усмехнулся Драко. — Ничего такого беспросветного в моей ситуации нет.

— То же самое ты сказал, когда мы последовали за Волдемортом, — продолжила Панси. — И когда я начала продавать себя на улицах. И когда твой отец...

— Это другое, — возразил Драко. — У меня всё по плану.

— Твои планы не...

— Это раньше, — прервал её Драко. — Школа в прошлом, сейчас всё иначе, Панси. Я изменился. Понимаю его теперь гораздо лучше. И точно знаю, как у него выиграть.

— Вовсе не обязательно с ним играть, — сказала Панси. — Просто уйди.

— Ты не понимаешь, — ухмыльнулся Драко, отворачиваясь от неё.

— Ты прав. Не понимаю.

— Значит повезло, что могу обойтись и без тебя, — сказал Драко.

*


	5. Часть I: Эскорт услуги. Глава 5

**.**

**5**

**.**

Совы от Поттера прилетали к публичному почтовому ящику едва ли не каждые три дня.

Поначалу Поттер звал на те же мероприятия, что и через «Неизбежность» - на торжества, банкеты, приёмы, и благотворительные балы. Драко всякий раз заставлял его подписывать официальный контракт, сохранивший все стандартные клятвы о секретности и безопасности, такие важные в их с Панси бизнесе, не забывая вносить и пункт, запрещавший целоваться в губы. Первые защищали самого Поттера, последний подогревал его интерес.

Всё проходило в духе предыдущих встреч, Драко, как и прежде, удерживал внимание толпы на Тристане, а Поттер за ним наблюдал. Потом они возвращались в Боярышников переулок и трахались.

Драко старался разнообразить секс, привнести в него что-то новое. Казалось важным бросить вызов ожиданиям – скорее всего, Поттер не из тех, кто из ночи в ночь жаждет повторения одного сценария. Иногда Драко связывал Поттера и трахал жёстко и быстро. Иногда двигался медленно, почти нежно - попутно вызывая боль жалящими заклинаниями или чарами, от которых на бёдрах и груди Поттера вспухали и наливались рубцы.

Но так же часто Драко ничего подобного не делал. Такие ночи походили на их первую ночь, только теперь Драко был подготовлен. Он внимательно изучал тело Поттера, прислушиваясь, приспосабливаясь к каждому его движению, каждому стону. В такие ночи Поттер под ним... не то чтобы сдавался, но приходил в отчаяние и ближе к оргазму едва с ума не сходил. Медленный секс становился очень жарким. 

На третий раз после того, как Драко Поттера трахнул, тот попросил его остаться на ночь.

— Я ни с кем не сплю, — сказал Драко.

— Ты спал со мной в первый раз, — возразил Поттер, разворачиваясь к Драко в постели.

— Первая ночь – исключение.

Разговоров после секса Драко не любил: противно оставаться рядом с тем, кто только что тебя поимел. Но Поттер его не трахал - теперь Драко был сверху, - а очищающие у Поттера... выходили ну очень, просто на редкость сильными, и Драко после них всегда было... приятно. Слишком приятно.

— В первом контракте говорилось совсем не так.

— Ты его читал? — у Драко невольно распахнулись глаза.

Поттер слегка приподнял бровь. Нельзя утверждать наверняка, но приподнятая бровь у него обычно предшествовала складке в уголке губ, а та, в свою очередь, сулила улыбку. Отголоски веселья, явно прозвучавшие в голосе Поттера, подтвердили догадку:

— Думал, не перепроверю?

— Не был уверен, что ты вообще грамоте обучен, — сохраняя лёгкий тон, Драко задрал голову и уставился в потолок, но сердце нещадно заколотилось.

— Мм, — Поттер провёл пальцем по его груди, очертил линию вокруг соска.

Драко не считал свои соски особо чувствительными, и всё равно пришлось сопротивляться дрожи.

— В том контракте не было ничего о поцелуях в губы, — сказал Поттер. — Об этом упоминается лишь в твоих новых.

— Это было написано мелким шрифтом.

— Нет, не было, — Поттер провёл пальцем от соска к шее; лаская, проследил очертания кадыка Драко, добрался до подбородка - и обхватил голову Драко ладонями, притягивая к себе. Скользнул щекой по его лицу, так что смотреть ему в глаза теперь не получалось, и констатировал: — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя в губы.

— Не хочу, — согласился Драко.

Поттер всё равно навис над ним, его рот оказался так близко, что теперь едва не касался губ.

— Я не сделаю этого, если ты не хочешь, — дыхание у Поттера было тёплым и чистым, воздух на губах повлажнел, но неприязни это не вызывало.

— Это не по контракту, — сказал Драко.

— Хорошо. Я не стану, — Поттер поцеловал его в уголок губ, спустился к подбородку, коснулся скулы, а затем легко скребнул зубами прямо за ухом. У Драко невольно перехватило дыхание, он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не издать ни звука.

— Давай встречаться, — сказал Поттер.

— Нет.

— Ладно. Проведи со мной ночь, — Поттер мягко прижался губами к щеке чуть ниже скулы.

— Я сказал нет, — оттолкнув его, Драко встал, схватил палочку и, призвав одежду, начал одеваться.

Отказал он вовсе не из-за Панси, ничего подобного. Драко по-прежнему контролировал ситуацию. Просто нельзя позволять Поттеру успокоиться - так его проще держать в узде. Если Поттеру придётся ждать услуг Драко, он к ним не привыкнет и не станет воспринимать как должное. Драко выгодно было встречаться строго по часам и придерживаться сценариев, Поттер тогда постоянно будет желать большего.

— Прости, — сказал Поттер, — я не должен на тебя давить.

Драко продолжал одеваться.

— По крайней мере, позволь хотя бы отсосать тебе, — попросил Поттер.

Драко замер. Минету Поттера не хватало некоторых тонкостей, но неприятным его уж точно не назвать. Продолжая застёгивать рубашку, Драко бросил:

— Оплатишь это дополнительно.

— Сколько? — Поттер поднялся с кровати. — Семь сотен? — он приближался, сразу оказавшись слишком близко, Драко внезапно обнаружил, что отступает. А Поттер всё напирал. — Тысячу?

Драко ударился спиной о дверь, глядя тем не менее на Поттера с вызовом. Оба они были довольно высокими; если б не мощь Поттера - оказались бы на равных.

— Две тысячи, — сказал Драко.

Цену он, несомненно, завысил – сегодня Поттер уже заплатил столько, чтобы его трахнули, а минет всегда оценивался в меньшую сумму. К тому же Драко занимал обычно противоположную позицию...

Но Поттер это заслужил.

— Без разницы, — опускаясь на колени, проговорил Поттер и расстегнул брюки, только что приведённые в порядок Драко.

— Пожалуй, я могу... остаться ненадолго, — Драко запустил руки Поттеру в шевелюру и откинул голову, впечатываясь затылком в дверь.

Поттер издал звук, чем-то напоминающий короткий смех, но не засмеялся - лишь обдал горячим дыханием член Драко и насадился на него ртом.

Драко стиснул волосы пальцами. Он и правда собирался остаться совсем ненадолго.

*

**Author's Note:**

> от lettered:
> 
> Можете оставить комментарий на этом сайте или же на livejournal: https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/33704.html  
> А так же найти меня на тумблере (tumblr) под именем letteredlettered


End file.
